


Not So Evil After All

by IvyNyx



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Adoption (sort of), Child Abuse, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Rescue Mission, Underage Drinking, implied mental health issues, mentioned animal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyNyx/pseuds/IvyNyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fire on the Isle leads to Carlos admitting Cruella isn't his mother. After escaping the Isle the four VK's help to rescue the rest of the kids still there. Carlos finds his family, love and a few other things along the way. The story is done; however it has a ton of grammatical errors that I will be slowly fixing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Carlos stood across the street from his childhood home, watching as the dining room picture window blew out. Within seconds flames crawled out the now open hole quickly consuming the wall. In the distance he could hear shouts about the fire on the hill, with a sigh he walked farther away from the building. No one on the Isle would care, his mother was a total nutcase and their home, Hell Hall, was far enough out that it could burn to the ground and never touch anything else. No, no one here would care if his home was destroyed.

“Some fucking marshmallows would be nice” Carlos muttered to himself, leaning against a tree. Watching he flames he smiled, he was a villains son, he enjoyed destruction. This destruction was particularly satisfying as his mother was inside the building.

Carlos was not sad to know his mother had probably already perished in the flames. She was a villain through and through, even to her own son. She was heartless and abusive, no Carlos would not miss his mother. The entire fire was her fault anyway. She'd been in that dreaded fur closet of hers, her cigarette holder in her hand. She'd been so busy yelling at Carlos about how worthless he was she never noticed the cigarette touch one of her precious fur coats. Carlos wasn't about to tell her. By the time she noticed it a large chunk of the coat was engulfed in flames.

“My babies! Save it you wrench!” She squealed the last shred of her sanity being snapped by the fire.

“Fuck that, you save it, I'm out of here” Carlos had never defied his mother before. Growing up on the Isle there was only one thing he feared more than dogs, and that was fire, more specifically burning.

Dogs were a threat, but the Isle didn't have any, it did have fire and if a building caught on fire you either got yourself out or you died.

Carlos' last view of his mother had been her trying to hug the flames out of her precious coat. He threw some of his stuff into a bag as quickly as he could, thankful that most of his things were out in his tree house. He'd worry about “what next” later, for now his goal was to get the hell out of Hell Hall.

 

Meanwhile in the village Mal noticed the flames “Oh look, roasty toasty, not princess!” Mal exclaimed gleefully. “We should go watch!”

With that the three started the trek through the village, as they neared the edge something clicked in Evie's head. The fire was just up the hill from her place, “Oh no, that's Carlos's house!”

“Nah, it can't be.” Jay argued while they kept walking.

“It's in that spot, lets just keep walking and we'll see.” Mal pointed out.

A moment later they exited the village and realized it was indeed Hell Hall that was burning. Jay was the first to break into a run, followed quickly by Mal. Evie walked slower, she knew they couldn't change what was happening and there was a good chance she didn't _want_ to see anything up close.

 

Jay wanted to whoop as he saw Carlos sitting under a tree. He'd never admit it but the small boy was one of his favorite people on the Isle. With practiced ease he sneaked up behind Carlos and asked “Want a marshmallow?” while pulling a stale bag out of his pocket, grinning when Carlos jumped.

“Jay you asshole!” Mal said, “I'm starving and you had food!”

Carlos laughed, Mal was always hungry. Carlos didn't say anything, he just grabbed a marshmallow and a stick, moving close enough to the fire to ignite it. He smiled, and blew the flames out, perfect. Black just like the soul of this Isle.

“Oh no Carlos!” Evie exclaimed as she reached the rest of them.

Everyone stifled a groan, Evie wasn't a villainous as the rest of them, actually she was more of the group cheerleader.

“It's fine, I'm good” Carlos assured her

“But your stuff! Your house! Oh my evil, what about your mom!”

Jay stifled a laugh, he was the only one who knew exactly how much Carlos hated his mother.

“I got the important things in my tree-house, which is far enough to be safe. Fuck my house, I hated it there and same for my so called mother. She died happy, with her fucking fur coats.”

All three villain kids froze, Carlos just told them his mother was dead without batting an eye. Jay looked at his friend and noticed the small smile on his face as he ate another marshmallow. He decided if Carlos was okay with it, so was he. “Awesome news bro!” He cheered while throwing his arm over the smaller boys shoulders.

“Awesome...” Evie trailed off clearly in shock

“So that makes you the Isles first official orphan.” Mal told him

“Yeah, I'll be fine.” Carlos assured her.

 

They spend the next three hours watching Hell hall burn while working their way through a bag of slightly stale marshmallows. Finally it was down to embers. Evie and Mal started for home, Evie checking her make up as she went, Mal swiping herself some dinner. Jay followed Carlos up to his tree house.

“You sure you're really okay man?” Jay asked

“You know what she was like” Carlos said

“Yeah, but she was still your mom.”

“No, my mom died a long time ago.”

Jay sat silently for a minute, “but Cruella-”

He was cut off by Carlos, “Cruella is _not_ my real mother. She stole me like a fucking puppy. My mothers real name was Anita, I don't know anything about her other than she went to school with my mother and had me in the weeks before all the villains and their kids were banished. Cruella had taken me the day before she was banished here, the magic decided I was her son, after all even a villain wouldn't take a newborn!” Carlos was near hysterical by the end.

 

Jay was in shock, he knew Carlos was different, he spent more time in his locker than in classes and never gained that hard edge the other kids all had. With out a word he sat next to the smaller boy and put his arm back around him. Jay had always been a touchy person, Carlos always was seeking any affection he could find, the two were naturally drawn together. Mal often joked they were like an old married couple but their relationship wasn't any deeper than friends. Granted on an Isle of evil misfits even friends was closer than most people were.

“Holy shit. But why do you look like her?” Jay wondered aloud.

Carlos laughed “That was luck. I have a genetic mutation, it makes my hair turn white after a month or two, naturally it's black. Beyond that her chores and lack of food keep me as skinny as her and the clothes, well you know about those.” Carlos said with a smirk

Jay laughed he remembered asking Carlos why he always wore the same three colors, his answer was to drive his mother insane. It was the same reason his clothes often had dog bones and paw prints on them, one more thing to remind Cruella of what she'd lost. “Well shit. Any more surprises for me, like you're really a prince?”

Carlos laughed “I maybe; I dunno, but no that's the last surprise I'm sure of.” Jay squeezed him tight smirking when the younger boy squeaked in surprise.

“I gotta get going, the night is young and the Islanders are stupid!” Jay exclaimed “If you need help man ask. I dunno what your plan is but you aren't exactly a good villain.”

“Hey, who blew a hole in the dome?”

“Okay, your not a good classical villain” Jay gave in “I'm just saying if you need food or shit ask”

“Yeah I could use a fresh pile of shit” Carlos laughed “it has so many purposes. Really dude, I'll be fine, go fill your dads shop!”

 

Jay left with a salute. The older boy made a silent vow to himself to at least bring the yonger some food, he knew Carlos would try to steal it sooner or later, and the whole Isle knew he couldn't steal worth a crap.

Carlos stretched out on the floor, he silently wished Jay had stayed. He convinced himself it was for the practical reason of warmth, but deep down, perhaps deeper than most of the villain kids would ever look, he knew he cared a lot more about Jay than he should.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The fire on the Isle was visible in Auradon. Soon-to-be King Ben looked over when a thought struck him. “Father, what happens where there is a fire on the Isle? Do they have a fire department?”

“The Islanders have their own methods to contain it” Ben told his son without details.

The topic was left at that and forgotten until breakfast the next morning

 

Lumiere came in right as the royal family sat down, “Your highness we have a slight situation on the Isle, when you have a moment please join me in the antechamber to discuss it” Lumiere said before backing away. “Lumy, my old friend, why don't we discuss it here, let Ben get a taste of how I handle unplanned events.”

“With all due respect, sir. I don't feel that is the best idea, the topic is rather-”

“Nonsense! Lumiere, he'll be king soon, he needs to deal with all manner of topics. Please, continue.”

“Well, the fire on the Isle last night caused an event we hadn't planned for, one of the young villains has been orphaned. Word has trickled down through the goblins that it's the De Vil boy.”

“De Vil, like Cruellea?” Ben asked, rather surprised anyone had gotten that close to the crazy woman. Then again he knew Maleficent had a daughter, so anything was possible.

“The same, sir” Lumiere said.

“That is, unexpected” the king said. “Ben however had a suggestion the other day that may fall in line with this event. Rather than leaving the child to fend for himself, let's bring him to the mainland”.

 

Ben lit up hearing his idea would not be ignored or challenged, his father had offered him nothing more than an 'I will think about it' when it was suggested. Then a thought occurred, “But dad, one kid, he's going to have a culture shock, I thought maybe a class worth at a time.”

“That's too many.” The king immediately exclaimed, then fell silent to ponder the new issues, his son was correct, one villain here would be miserable, but a whole class could quickly destroy the land.

“If I may sir?” Lumiere inquired

“You are my most trusted adviser, speak freely old friend.”

“The De Vil child seems quite close with three other youths from the Isle, perhaps bring the four of them over? It is enough they could help each other, but not so many that we couldn't control them if needed.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea” The king happily agreed, while rushing off to prepare for the event. Ben nodded his agreement next to his father.

 

“Do you know who the other children are?” Ben asked Lumiere after his father left.

“I do, but I don't think your dad will like it.”

“Who are they?” Ben pressed

“Jay is the son of Jafar, Evie is the daughter of the Evil Queen, and lastly is Mal, daughter of the dragon herself”.

“You're correct my father won't like it, I will go tell him now, before he gets too far into his planning, Maleficent's daughter being involved may change his mind” Ben said, he was sad the plan had probably just ended before it had a chance to start, but he didn't want to waste his fathers valuable time.

 

Knocking on his father study and hearing a hasty “come in”, he shoved the door open and walked in.

“Dad, before you get into this too far I think you should know who the other kids are.”

“Irrelevant son, as you said the kids are not their parents.” Ben held his jaw off the floor, that was not the reaction he expected from his father. “If you feel it is truly important though, I assume you've asked Lumy for their names.”

“You know he hates that name?” Ben asked, avoiding the larger question.

“I know, however he's never asked me to stop using it, so I shall continue. Now son, who are the other kids.”

Ben took a deep breath, “Jay, Evie and Mal” he recited, suddenly regretting deciding to tell his father.

His dad laughed “that tells me very little son, who are their parents?”

“Jafar, Evil Queen, and Maleficent” Ben said.

The king froze, Maleficent was basically the queen of their evil land, could he really invite what amounted to an evil princess to Auradon. With a shake of his head he address his son, “Thank you for telling me, the plan will continue, assuming their parents allow them, which should not be an issue as they will see it as a possible escape for them.”

Ben was surprised, but happy his father was taking his idea this seriously. “Thank you father, I hope this will offer the supposed evil children, a new chance at life.”

 

With that he left. He wouldn't tell his father but he often spoke with the rest of his kingdom. Enjoying the company of the goblins, he spent a lot of time at the wharf helping them load the dumpster ships. They were in exile as evil creatures, however, they were able to pass the barrier and come to the main land on special boats, on the main land they could roam the wharf, but no farther. Ben asked one of the friendly ones how it worked, but none of them knew, no one had tried to escape, hoping in time they would be given their freedom back.

It had been enlightening to know that Auradon's _garbage_ was what the Isle of the lost considered **new**. Once he learned that he made an effort to throw things away before they were entirely wasted. At one time going so far as to throw an entire case of lollipops on one of the ships, making a deal with one of the goblins to ensure it went to the kids. Mal herself had gotten the case at the other end, and she'd actually done the right thing and quickly distributed them throughout the kids. The goblin told him he'd given them to her and days later been thanked of all things by some of the villain children. That was the event that lead to Ben thinking maybe, just maybe the kids over on the Isle weren't so evil, just lost

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“MAL!!!”

Said girl groaned as her mother shrieked down the street for her. “Coming mother!” She hollered back. Walking back up the street with Jay and Evie at her sides. People moved to give them room, while simultaneously making sure anything they owned, remained theirs. Mal and Jay were notorious thieves.

“Yes mommy wickedest?” Mal inquired when she reached her mother.

“Most horrid news, you three and the De Vil outcast are going to live in Auradon!” Maleficent was thrilled. “It's another chance to restore us to our former evil glory!” She payed no mind to her daughter or her friends. She'd had a meeting with a goblin as well as Evil Queen and Jafar that morning. Their plan was set, the kids knew to obey them, or else.

Mal was pissed, no way in hell was she going to Auradon of all places. But she knew her mother, she knew there was no way out. At least whatever watched over evil kids had decided to be kind, she'd get to bring her friends with her. As the saying goes, misery loves company.

“That's all! You leave tomorrow, Mal I expect you home in time to learn the plan, shoo you little urchins!” Maleficent said looking at the kids as if they were something she'd stepped in rather than the future of the Isle.

 

The three kids went back down the street, Jay swiped an apple and some bread figuring he'd see Carlos at some point that day.

“So we are off to Auradon” Mal said.

“With real Princes!” Evie practically squealed.

“Don't forget the princesses with all their jewelry” Jay grinned, he was a thief to the core.

The three continued talking while walking towards the ruins of Hell Hall, right at the end of the village street they saw a scuffle. “Isn't that Carlos?” Mal asked. Jay cursed while Evie looked scared. The shop keeper had just thrown Carlos across the street while yelling about piss poor thieves. Carlos gave up and started towards home. His friends ran to catch up to him. “C, slow the hell down!” Jay finally yelled.

Carlos's head snapped around, he smiled as he saw his friends coming towards him. Then his face fell as they reached him. “let me guess you guys saw that?”

“We won't say shit.” Jay said while giving Mal that clearly said to shut up, the purple hair girl surprised them all when she did. “Here, I swiped some food for you.”

“Thanks dad.” Carlos whined. He was grateful Jay looked out for him, but it had been less than a day, he didn't need rescued, yet.

 

“So big news!” Evie said

“Ugh” Mal groaned.

“Whats up guys?” Carlos asked.

“Since your mother offed on us, we're being sent to princess land” Mal said with a sneer.

“You're just scared” Jay said. He'd known Mal forever, the bigger a bitch she was the more scared she was.

Carlos stammered “B... bu... but we can't go there, we're evil and they're all good and stuff.”

“New program from the Prince, wants to give us evil kids a chance. Something about we aren't our parents.” Evie shuddered at the thought of being her mother “We leave tomorrow. It's the four of us off on a new adventure!” Evie was not so secretly happy they were going to Auradon. She wasn't cut out to be evil, she enjoyed making people happy and being good, she faked it enough to survive on the Isle, but it just wasn't her. Mal on the other hand seemed to be rotten to the core, Evie predicted Auradon was in for a shock with the green eyed youth.

 

The rest of the day was spent walking around the market. The youths talked while Jay and Mal swiped things they thought may be useful in Auradon. Carlos was almost completely silent he was lost in his thoughts. In less than two days he'd not only gotten rid of his mother but he was now going to be given a whole new chance at life, a normal non-evil life. With a start he realized there was a tiny chance he could find his real mom. He quickly put that thought out of his head, he didn't know anything about her, besides that was fourteen years ago, no way she'd still want him around.

“Okay, I've stolen enough for today, I'm gonna go pack up for tomorrow” Mal said.

“Oh my evil!” Evie exclaimed “I totally didn't think about packing! I better go, it's gonna take me forever to make sure I don't forget anything”. With that the blue haired girl ran off towards her home.

“I guess I should pack too, my tech crap will take a while” Carlos said.

“I'll come help, packing for me will be easy I don't have much.” Jay said, and he followed Carlos back to the tree house.

“Just put the stuff you want packed over here, I'll pack it then once you get it all sorted you can help.” Jay said sitting on the floor by a pile of clothes and bags.

“Thanks, just wrap stuff in clothes, it's the best I can do. I wish I'd known earlier I'd have gone to the wharf for better packing supplies.”

The two worked quietly for a while before Carlos' curiosity got the best of him, “Everyone else made their opinion pretty clear, how do you feel about this adventure, as Evie is calling it.”

“You haven't talked about yours either, but I think it could be fun. Like I said to the girls, think of all the loot!”

“Yeah, but I mean this is like a chance at a whole new life, we never _really_ need to come back here. If we want we can just stay in Auradon.”

“You mean like be good, and all that?” Jay looked up, surprised he hadn't really thought of it like that. He figured they'd go and do what their parents wanted then come home and be nothing more than minions again.

“I don't think you and Mal know how to be good, just less evil. Evie may do that. I kinda have to, I can't come back, there isn't anything here for me.” Carlos said, he knew it was true. He didn't make a good villain, if he came back to the Isle he'd end up dead, he was just evil enough to believe in self preservation, even if it meant never seeing Jay again. With a start he realized that was a very real possibility.

“I dunno, I hadn't thought of staying there. Maybe, just maybe we all need the new chance they're giving us. I mean me and Mal never really had much choice here. I steal to make my dad happy and have you _met_ her mother?”

Carlos shuddered “yeah, we met once, I'm in no hurry to do so again, she made my mom look kind”.

“Just as long as she didn't make her look sane” Jay laughed.

“No one could do that” Carlos laughed along.

 

Everything was packed up, Carlos looked around “It's weird, I never thought I'd empty the tree house, this was always home.”

Jay stood up and went to his friend, slinging his arm across his shoulders, “Just think though, when we get to Auradon you can have a new home, and even more techie crap than you had here. Even new stuff!”

Carlos instantly cheered up at the thought of all the new things he'd have access to. He'd be able to have a computer that he didn't build himself from broken parts. Without thinking he leaned against Jay “I hope they don't try to split us all up in Auradon. I don't want to be there alone”

“If they do I'm moving in with you anyway! No way am I living alone, at least not at first.” Jay said.

Carlos was surprised “you'd really move in with me?”

“Sure it's what friends do, I bet Evie and Mal bunk together too, Mal won't admit it but she's scared shitless by this. I'm hoping the four of us are together, but I bet they split us up by gender, wouldn't want us boys to do anything unvirtuous. Granted if you're the one getting frisky I'd be in more danger than Mal or Evie” Jay joked.

“That's gotta be the biggest word I've ever heard you use.” Carlos said, ignoring his head silently agreeing that, yes Jay would be a very good option should it come to that. The entire Isle knew he was gay, it was just one more reason for Cruella, to be cruel to him.

“I'm a thief not an idiot. I know lots of sophisticated words; people around here are just too stupid to know them. Except you, and Evie. Even Mal misses a few of them.” Jay said, absently squeezing Carlos closer to him.

 

“I wonder if this would be considered weird in Auradon?” Carlos wondered aloud.

“What?” Jay asked, not seeing anything abnormal.

“Us, I mean, I spend half my life as your arm rest. That can't be normal on the prince and princess level.” Carlos blushed, but he wasn't really sure why.

“Fuck 'em.” Jay said. He wasn't sure why he liked the smaller boy next to him. He knew he wasn't gay, his reputation as Isle flirt backed that up. Something about Carlos was just huggable. He laughed over his own thoughts.

“What's so funny?” Carlos asked, Jay didn't usually laugh at him, but it wasn't an unheard of occurrence.

“Nothing, just random thoughts” Jay said.

“Oh, okay. I should probably sleep before we have to leave, and you still need to pack.” Carlos hinted, this whole conversation was getting awkward.

 

“Yeah, I should. Where'd you pack your blanket?” Jay asked

Carlos mumbled something.

“Sorry, didn't catch that” Jay said raising an eyebrow.

“I don't have one, it was in my room, which is now ashes.”

“Dude! It's cold up here, and it's gonna get colder, you'll freeze.” Jay's jaw hung open, Carlos was always cold anyway, sleeping with no blanket out here would have him sick as a dog by morning.

“I managed last night.” Carlos defended himself, it wasn't like he had any options.

“Fuck that, come on, you can crash with me for the night.” Jay said without a second thought, he reached down n to grab some of Carlos's bags.

Carlos froze, he'd seen Jays room, it was nothing more than some rugs and a blanket in the corner of his dads shop. The thought of sleeping _with_ Jay sounded nice in theory, but when the reality sunk in it scared him more than going to Auradon.

“Hello, earth to Carlos!” Jay said shaking his shoulder.

“What?”

“I said lets go, clearly you already left!” Jay smirked. Carlos grabbed the last of his bags. There wasn't any point in protesting, Jay usually got what he wanted anyway. Besides it was only for one night, what could possibly go wrong?

 

Halfway to Jay's they ran into the Gaston brothers, who quickly circled Carlos.

“What do we have here Gaston” one asked.

“Looks like walking loot!” the other said.

“It looks like walking, leave him the fuck alone.” Jay turned to growl. He hated the two Gastons more than anyone else on the Isle, except maybe Mal, she had a personal vendetta against them.

“Aww come on, we're just having some fun with the fag” one of them said.

“Call him that again and even Dr. Facilier won't be able to fix your faces.” Jay growled. The Gastons quickly vanished down a side alley.

“I hate those two.” Jay groused as they started walking again.

“They always bug me, I've gotten so I don't really notice them.”

 

Five minutes later Jay shoved the door to his dads shop open. Jafar was sitting at a rickety old table counting coins. Carlos was ready to run, Jafar didn't like him much more than Maleficent did.

“Carlos is staying the night, if you have a problem with it stuff it, otherwise I won't steal you a single thing in Auradon.” Jay said without even glancing at his father. He walked into the back of the shop, Carlos close on his heels.

“Fine, fine, it's just one night anyway.” Jafar agreed.

The boys piled the stuff in a corner. Jay grabbed an old backpack and started stuffing his clothes in. In less than ten minutes he had packed up everything he owned and added it to the pile with Carlos's stuff.

 

Both boys changed into old sweat pants and laid in Jays makeshift bed. Jay tossed the blanket over both of them and curled up near the wall to leave Carlos room to get comfortable. Carlos rolled over his arm brushing against Jays' back.

“Bloody fuck! Your like an ice cube!” Jay exclaimed.

“Sorry.” Carlos said.

Jay shifted around so he was facing Carlos and pulled the small boy against him. Carlos stiffened, it was one thing to sleep next to Jay, but cuddling, that wasn't in the plans.

“Calm down dude, it's just until you're warm. I don't want you getting sick, it's not good to be that cold.” Jay reasoned.

“But your dad” Carlos tried, he knew it was a weak reason at best, but his head wasn't exactly at it's sharpest, he was tired and warm and rather comfortable.

“He won't bother me, he'll be too worried I won't get him anything in Auradon to even look in here. Just relax, I don't bite, much” Jay grinned.

 

Finally Carlos did, Jay said it was just until he got warm, surely he could stay away that long, then move to the far side of the bed and sleep. After a few minutes he was sound asleep, still against Jay. Jay laid there and listened to the even breathing of his friend. Mal may have been his first friend, but that was always by default, because their parents were friends. Carlos was the first person he'd decided to be friends with because he wanted to. Something about the short boy was interesting, as he got to know him he learned they were both from crappy homes, even by Isle of the Lost standards. They often didn't have much in common, but what Jay lacked Carlos made up, and vice versa. Carlos was the brains, Jay was the strength.

 

In his sleep Carlos shifted closer to Jay and put his arm around his stomach. Jay thought about moving him, knowing if Carlos woke up right now he'd freak out. But the teen was obviously comfortable and oddly cuddling with Carlos wasn't nearly as weird as he thought it would be. Granted he didn't think much when he'd pulled Carlos over to him, he just knew the kid was cold and he wasn't, so logic said share his body heat.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Carlos woke up to sun streaming through the window, wait window? His room didn't have a window. His eyes popped open to see a shock of black hair, the night before came back to him instantly. He bit back a groan. Jay was still holding him, but he was also holding Jay. He thought about trying to escape, but with a sigh decided fuck it. Jay didn't see to mind holding him last night so hopefully everything would be okay. He closed his eyes to rest some more, and actually succeeded in falling back to sleep, something he almost never indulged in.

 

Jay woke up an hour later, before he was fully awake he noticed Carlos was still wrapped in his arms, a sleepy smiled crept across his face, before he slowly untangled himself to slide off the bed. As soon as he moved Carlos woke up. “Morning Sleeping Beauty” Jay grinned.

“That's Evie not me.” Carlos said with a stretch. He tumbled out of the bed. “Last day on the Isle. Damn I _never_ thought I'd be able to say that.”

Jay smirked and grabbed his clothes to get dressed, leaving Carlos to stretch and haul himself off the floor. He surfaced a couple minutes later to see Carlos sitting on the bed hugging a ball of clothes to his chest. Jay was surprised how scared and lost Carlos looked, he'd seemed so happy a minute ago.

“Whats wrong buddy?” Jay asked flopping next to him

“Nothing, I'm being stupid.” Carlos said while standing to get get dressed

“Oh probably, that's our motto around here, but if you want to talk I'm more than just brute strength.”

“Yeah, you're also a personal heater” Carlos grinned cheekily.

 

The Quartet of Mini Evil went to the wharf at noon. None of their parents saw them off. Mal's mothers' parting words had been to remember the plan, Evie got told to apply blush and Jay's father told him to find a real diamond. They all wanted to talk about just how useless their parents were, however they were still evil, it just wasn't done.

The four of the clambered on a boat and held on to the rail, the huge barge lurched across the sea. Carlos started looking a little green around the gills. Jay tossed his arm across his shoulders, just like he always did. “Not a fan of boats C?”

“Apparently not.” He replied while Mal swung her leg over the rail, to hang over the edge, clearly she had no fear of boats. Carlos took a deep breath thinking hard about his next move. He'd promised himself that morning he was never going back to the Isle, but that meant he had to face other uncomfortable issues as well. Like that he may never see Mal, Evie and Jay again. The boat was taking his already upset stomach and shaking it up. As the boat gave another lurch he decided consequences could be damned. He slid his arm around Jay, under his jacket so Mal and and Evie couldn't see anything. He promptly turned as red as an apple, he risked a glace up at Jay through his eyelashes. The older teen had a smirk firmly on his face, he gave Carlos a squeeze, trying silently to tell him it was okay.

 

As they got off the boat Carlos stayed glued to Jays side, to both their surprises though Mal was holding Evie's hand, it looked like the day would be full of new things. They were greeted at the top of the pier by a driver and a limo. The teens smirked as they climbed in, Evie and Mal didn't let got of each other, but Jay and Carlos were forced to.

“So I guess we're all doing new things on the mainland?” Jay smirked at his friends.

“Oh like you are Carlos weren't quite snug on the boat.”

“Yeah but me and Carlos are always touchy, you Miss Ice Princess never touch anyone, unless it's to steal something.”

“Yeah, well I figure stealing things will be frowned upon, I needed some practice with hearts”

Evie looked hurt before her face turned into a blank mask, “Island kids are good for testing that, we don't have hearts.”

“The adults don't, the more I think about it, the more I think the kids might” Jay said as they pulled up to a huge building. Everyone ignored him, no one wanted to think about the fact that maybe they weren't so evil after all.

 

Waiting in the court yard was a small contingent, including the King and Queen, Ben and his girlfriend Audrey, and the Headmistress. Nothing more was said as they climbed out of the car. Mal was her usual sarcastic self, Evie was quiet, Jay immediately started flirting with Audrey and Carlos was was busy trying to wipe chocolate from their limo ride off his face. They walked through the school, being shown around. As the reached the dorms the four couldn't contain themselves. Ben told them their rooms were next door to each other and they, as they thought, Mal and Evie would share as would Jay and Carlos.

“Yes!” Mal cheered, the entire group looked at her, usually emotions weren't her thing. “What? I'm allowed to want my minions close to me.” She tried to recover.

“Yeah, the fact that you're scared just as shitless as the rest of us has nothing to do with it”. Carlos muttered under his breath. Which caused Ben and Jay to laugh at the white haired boy.

I'll leave you guys to settle in, if you need any help Doug will be happy to help you, he and his cousins share a dorm, through that door there.” Ben said while pointing across the hall. “Classes start in two days on Monday.”

 

As Ben left Mal dragged Evie into their room. Jay lead the way into the room he'd be sharing with Jay. Both boys stared, it was huge.

“It. It's big” Carlos stuttered out. His arms unconsciously hugging himself.

“It's too big, you're the genus how can be make this feel smaller?” Jay didn't want to admit it, but he wouldn't be anymore comfortable than Carlos in this giant room. There was too much space, too many people could hide. They both knew they were safe, but at the same time they were trained otherwise.

Carlos looked around and pointed while he spoke, Jay quickly moved what he said to where he said. In the end three quarters of the room was empty. The beds were pushed against each other right by the door. Two over-sized dressers made a 'wall' of sorts on the other side. A small path was along the end of the bed, which then had the couch and huge TV set up. Their desks were next to each other on the other side of the door making a small U shaped space around the door. There was a small path between the couch and desks that lead to their bathroom door

 

With a sigh Jay relaxed on the couch, “Uhm dude, we should check on the girls, their room might be like ours, I dunno if they could move that TV thing by themselves.” Carlos said, Jay immediately stood up, and both boys made their way next door. They walked into the girls room without knocking, no one knocked on the Isle. Inside Jay stopped dead in his tracks making Carlos crash into him.

“What dude, are they okay?” Carlos asked trying to see around Jay. The older turned to leave, which let Carlos get a clear view of the scene beyond the doorway. The girls had arranged their room similar to the boys, however it looked like while Jay had crashed on the couch Evie had been the first to sit. Mal was currently straddling her hips, both girls absorbed in each other and attached at the lips. “We'll come back later” Carlos said, while giving Jay a tug out of the room. “Oh come on; I was enjoying that!” Jay complained.

“I'm gay and I was enjoying that. That isn't the point though, they deserve privacy for whatever that was.” Carlos said. “Wanna go explore the grounds?”

“Well, those two won't be out anytime soon, so we may as well. This is home, at least for a while.”

Carlos jerked at the reminder that Jay still considered this temporary. He wished he could make the thief want to stay, but he knew it was a huge decision, and one he couldn't force.

 

They'd made it through most of the grounds close to the school, they were walking through the Tourney field towards the forest when a small brown blur came running across the field. It let out a single bark, when Carlos was gone, he went into the woods at a dead run. Jay thought about following him, but instead decided to face down the barking terror, that was actually rather cute. Five minutes later he'd made friends. Then he heard someone whistle and the dog took off back across the field to the bleachers. Jay stood and started off towards the woods. Carlos probably had himself up a tree, or worse. All the Isle kids were mildly afraid of dogs, after all everyone fears the unknown. Carlos though was down right pathological about them. Walking into the woods he called for Carlos, getting a faint response he started walking down the path. Calling out every so often and following Carlos voice to choose the right path.

 

While he walked he thought about the small white haired boy. He'd been surprised to wake up still holding Carlos, he was sure in the night the smaller boy would have moved away. Then on the boat ride over Carlos had put his arm around him. Sure he held Carlos all the time, but he put his arm around _everyone,_ Carlos however touched no one. The oddest thing had been the blush, like Carlos expected there to be something wrong with him holding onto Jay. Walking into a slight clearing he saw Carlos' scruffy sneakers at eye level. He laughed and gently tugged on his shoe. Carlos yelped “I'm already stuck, don't add insult to it!” Carlos whined. Jay laughed harder, “how did you get stuck?”

“I used that branch on the ground to boost myself up, it broke under me but I pulled myself up, now I'm fucking stuck.” Carlos felt like an ass, for the eight hundredth time that day. He liked Jay, actually at this point he was pretty sure he was in love, but that wasn't a good reason to keep feeling like a total fool in front of him.

“Jump down” Jay suggested.

“I'll get hurt, too many old injuries that'll screw up” Carlos said glaring at the ground.

“I didn't say hit the ground, I'll catch your skinny ass.” Jay smiled

Carlos took a deep breath, “you better not miss” he said as he scooted off his perch. True to his word Jay caught him bridal style. In true Jay fashion though he refused to set the smaller boy back on the ground.

 

“Put me down!” Carlos said while squirming.

“I will, as soon as I get back to the cute little puppy.” Jay said. Almost instantly he felt bad as Carlos' eyes opened wide and he started to tremble slightly. “Hey man, I'm kidding. I sat and pet the dog, it's harmless, but you don't need to meet him now, when you're ready, I could help you if you want.”

“You pet him?” Carlos asked

“Yeah, harmless. Sort of reminded me of Lucifer only a bit bigger.”

At this point they were almost back to the field, Jay still hadn't put Carlos down. “Why are you still carrying me?”

“Because I can” he smirked and shifted the boy so he had a firmer grip. Jay carried him all the way back to their room before dropping him unceremoniously on the bed.

 

Mal and Evie were sitting on their couch waiting for them. “Where the hell were you two!” Mal demanded. “Not playing tonsil hockey” Jay grinned at the girl.

“Give it time, if you're not playing why are your beds pushed together.” Evie asked

Silence answered her, Carlos softly said “Jay did it, I said put a night stand between them”

“The kid is a walking freezer, I wanted air conditioning so I put the beds together.” Jay said, it was half true. Really he'd enjoyed holding Carlos the night before and hoped the beds being close gave him a chance to do that again.

Mal stared at Jay incredulously, she knew the older teen had a soft spot for the white haired youth. On the Isle it worried her, none of them could afford to be _soft._ Now though, they could do anything they wanted. So why didn't Jay just admit he really wanted to spend as much time as he could hugging Carlos? Mal shook her head, she never would understand how the thieves head worked, sometimes she thought it was as broken as the magic on their Isle.

 

“Okay, so you two are just as weird here as you were at home. What'd you want earlier?” Evie asked

“And you're still a harlot” Carlos muttered. Him and Evie were pretty good friends, but even in the Isle Evie was the promiscuous one.

“C was worried that your room would be like ours and wanted to help move furniture.” Jay said over Carlos' comment.

“It was, Mal is stronger than she looks.”

“Yeah, TV stand was a bitch though.”

“Oh shit, we have TV now!” with that Carlos launched of the couch to figure out how the TV worked. Evie laughed as a familiar show came on “look Carlos, it's that show that flickered the day you broke the dome!”

“Well fuck me.” Carlos said shocked, despite all the evidence that he'd indeed broken the dome, this was the first thing that had no other explanation at all; they had seen these shows with their own eyes, on the Isle.

 

From there talk ended as they got lost in the show, as it ended a chime went off and the tv automatically shut off.

“Mother fucker! They don't fuck around with their curfew shit do they?” Mal asked.

“Apparently not, but we probably should sleep, we have to be social and shit tomorrow.”

“Bet I swipe more loot than you” Mal challenged, grinning at jay

“You're on dragon girl!” Jay said, laughing as Mal pulled a face over his nickname for her and flipped him off as she walked out, Evie close on her heels.

 

Half an hour later both youths were showered and in their own beds, after a few minutes Jay wondered aloud, “C, you still cold here, or was than an Isle thing?”

Carlos sighed and held his hand out towards Jay, “You tell me”.

Jay silently caught Carlos' hand, as usual it was freezing. “So you gonna come sleep in my bed or do I have to come over there? Jay asked.

“W- What?” Carlos stammered, he could not have just heard that correctly.

“Same as last night, it's what friends do.” Jay said.

“We don't have friends, we have minions.” Carlos reminded him

“That was on the Isle. Here we have friends, and friends cuddle”.

“Yeah so do boyfriends” Carlos muttered, but slid over onto Jays bed.

“To-may-to, to-ma-to” Jay said laughing while he wrapped his arms around Carlos.

 

It took Carlos a second to realize Jay had basically just told him he didn't care what Carlos labeled their relationship. With a small sigh he looped his arm around Jay and burrowed into his chest. If the older teen didn't mind he may as well enjoy this while it lasted.

Jay smiled at Carlos, he didn't know how to date. Hell he'd never considered he might be gay until earlier that day, but he knew he liked holding Carlos and that was good enough for him. Then again maybe he wasn't gay, after all he didn't like any other guys, just Carlos.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Mal was feeling particularly wicked this morning. She'd slept like shit and been awoke too early by Evie and her morning beauty routine. With a curse she pulled on her traditional all purple outfit and deiced to go bother the boys. When she shoved their door open she laughed, Evie had just lost their bet. On the bed both boys were curled together, quite comfortably snuggled together on Jay's bed.

“Well, well, well.” She said, her grin widening as the two boys woke up and moved apart. “One night on this over-sized island and you two are already getting all lovey. We're evil! We don't do cuddly!” Mal ranted.

“The fuck? you and Evie can suck face but I can't hold Carlos? Double standard much?” Jay glared at the girl.

“That is different, no emotions involved. Besides my target is prince Ben, I have to make sure my skills are in top form.” Mal said

 

Jay froze, Mal was in rare form this morning. Carlos slid out of the bed and went to the bathroom, Mal scared him when she got like this, last time they'd ended up trying to get Maleficent's scepter.

Jay hated Mal when she got like this, she acted too much like her mother. With a start he realized that may be the perfect thing to jolt her out of it.

“Mal, you sound like your mother.” Jay told her

He watched her turn the same shade of purple as her hair before she launched at him. He pinned her quickly, which only served to piss her off further. “Quick to anger today, humm where have I seen that before?” Jay smirked. “Knock it off. This is your chance to escape, probably your _only_ chance. I still know your secret” Jay reminded her, hoping she'd take the hint, he didn't want to say more just in case Carlos could hear them.

 

_A ten year old Mal sits next to an eleven year old Jay. They are under an old cobble stone bridge, a brook is babbling away in front of them. All in all it looks like a fairy tale, but this isn't a fairy tale, this is the Isle of the Lost, land of the villains and their kids. The two kids are throwing stones into the brook, trying to hit the fish within, neither succeeding. Just as Mal starts to get bored a small ball of fluff walks towards them, letting out a small mew. Jay sees the kitten and reaches out to pet it, his hand no more than touches the top of its head. Mal reaches over and scoops the kitten up, holding it by the throat._

“ _Disgusting pile of fur” she sneers._

“ _Put it down, it's a kitten!” Jay tells his friend. Sure they were evil kids, but choking kittens to death seemed a bit extreme._

_Mal lets the kitten drop to the ground where it promptly runs away from the two kids._

“ _What the hell, you like cats!” Jay is still in shock at Mal's behavior, it's just not like her. Her response was to pull her knees up and hide her face in her arms. Now Jay knew something was seriously wrong._

“ _Mal?” he asked, puzzled by his violet haired friend._

“ _It's nothing” she insisted, still hiding._

“ _And the cave of wonders just has some cheap trinkets!” he counters._

_Mal lifted her head to show tear stained cheeks, Jay froze, the Isle kids don't cry and not in front of each other, that was a weakness none of them could afford, not even the daughter of Maleficent could afford it._

“ _This doesn't leave this bridge, if it does they will never find your rotten corpse!” Mal threatened. Jay had to stop a laugh, she was much less threatening at the moment. He decided to risk it, if nothing else he'd have some good blackmail on the younger girl, he nodded._

 

“ _My mother and I had a fight last night. Apparently I'm not enough like her because I'm not cursing entire villages or commanding a horde of minions.”_

“ _That's not a big deal, hell my father always reminds me I'm not enough like him. That's like 'I love you' for us” Jay didn't see the issue._

“ _That's the thing, I don't **want** to be like her! I want a normal life, I don't want to be just the daughter of a villain. I could be so much more if I only had the chance!” Mal whined_

_Jay froze. Mal had just spoken what he assumed every kid on the Isle felt. They never had a chance, they were their parents kids, and that was it._

 

“ _I want a chance too” Jay quietly agreed with the upset girl, her jaw fell open. She was being weak, but he'd just admitted the same weakness. “Someday we might get it, I doubt it though, so we may as well make the best of what we have.” He slung his arm around her shoulders._

“ _Do you really think there is any chance of us getting off this floating hell hole?” Mal asked._

“ _Sure! And when we do you'll marry a prince, I'll find true love and we'll all live happily ever after while woodland critters clean our homes. In the meantime though; partners in crime?” He asked with a grin._

“ _And this isn't mentioned again?” Mal asked_

“ _Never again on the Isle” Jay agreed._

 

“You said you'd never talk about that again!” Mal growled

“I said never again on the Isle, this isn't the Isle. Now are you going to take your chance or are you going to be a dragon puppet for the rest of your life?”

Jay felt her deflate under him, it was like someone had pulled a plug, she stopped fighting and looked up at him. “I'm fucking scared okay. I know how to be an evil bitch, the rest is all new.”

“It's new to us all. But if we figure out how to do good, we never need to go back. You can get your prince and the woodland critters” he said quietly.

Mal's eyes widened “I don't really want a prince” she said, but her eyes gave away more than she'd intended.

Jay laughed, this was good. “You do, you actually want Ben. Good news, he's not too into his current girlfriend so you do have a chance.” he kept his voice low, he was more than a little surprised but the blush on his friends cheeks confirmed his suspicions.

“How can you tell?” Mal demanded

“Yesterday, I was flirting and he gave zero fucks. If he cared I'd have gotten at least a glare.”

 

They stopped talking as Carlos walked out of the bathroom. Jay laughed, “Sorta like that” he told Mal as Carlos glared at them.

He put his hands on hips as his glare turned into a smirk, “you know it's good I'm not the jealous type.” Carlos joked.

“Oh come on, doesn't it bother you a little that I'm shirtless in bed with a girl” Jay waggled his eyebrows, which made Mal try to shove him off her. He slid over and let her up.

“Nope, at this point I'd be more concerned if you pinned another guy. I'm starting to think you're gayer than me, just farther back in the closet” Carlos grinned as two jaws dropped.

 

“So you two are officially a thing?” Mal asked as she recovered.

“Uhm, sorta, maybe, I don't know” Jay admitted.

“But you jump anything with a set of tits, no offense C, but you're lacking in that department.” Mal laughed.

“None taken” Carlos said while pulling off his shirt to get changed. Jay didn't think anything of it when he looked over at the other boys lithe form.

“Holy fuck!” Mal shrieked sounding more like Evie than herself. “You _are_ gay!”

 

Carlos started laughing “thanks Mal, I thought he'd been staring, needed another set of eyes to confirm it”

“OY! I'm not gay, I like girls just fine.” jay protested

“Oh fine, like me then you're bi.”

“Not really, I don't like any other guys. It's just a Carlos thing”

“Just a Carlos thing” Mal repeated in shock. She really hadn't expected Jay to confirm anything. “So does that mean no more flirting?” Mal asked, she was kind of relying on Jay being his usual self to get Audrey away from Ben.

“I dunno, C didn't seem to mind yesterday.”

Carlos took a deep breath, on the Isle his next sentence would have been one of death, but everyone seemed to be leaving the Isle behind.

“I don't care what he does, as long as I get to fall asleep in his arms”. He turned progressively more red, before hiding in head in his dresser to look for the shorts he wanted.

Mal laughed “Well then, I shall see you outside in twenty minutes, you got to look around yesterday so now you get to show us around!” with that she bounded back to bug Evie and let Carlos return to a normal color.

 

“Did you mean that?” Jay asked while getting off the bed.

“I don't care what you do. It's nice to be warm though” Carlos said, trying to save face.

Jay laughed at him and pulled the slight boy into a hug. “This is fucked up for both of us, you know”

“I know” Carlos softly agreed while wrapping his arms around jay. The boys stayed like that for ten minutes before they had to get ready to meet the girls. Jay just finished getting ready as they walked out the door, his last act was to grab his red beanie and pull it on over his ears.

 

The four of them walked the same path Jay and Carlos had taken the night before, this time though when they reached the Tourney field there was a bunch of guys and a couple girls trying out for the school teams. The evil kids sat on the bleachers to watch, after a few minutes the coach came over “You play any sports on the isle?”

“Yeah, steal and run” Carlos muttered.

“Go try out, we need runners.”

Carlos looked at Jay, who had already stood up. He wanted to run the other way, but Jay pulled his hand and drug him into the field. Jay was a natural, Carlos was a natural disaster.

“You need a rule book” coach said addressing Jay, “you need to go audition for band”, he added to Carlos.

“I can train him up” Ben said coming up behind Carlos “Good luck, you're gonna need it. Practice on Monday!” he said while walking away.

 

“You'll really help me?” Carlos asked

“Sure will, one condition though.” Ben said

“Anything” Carlos agreed

“See if you can get me a date with the purple haired one?” Ben said

 

Jay choked as he heard that, his conversation with Mal coming back to his mind. Carlos started to stammer that he couldn't do that when Jay put his arm around him and cut in “He'd love it, no trouble at all. Meet her over by the locker room in ten”. With that he lead Carlos over to Mal and Evie. “Oh Mally!” Jay called sing song

“Oh walking dead man!” Mal called back.

“Gotcha a date with a prince” He winked while her jaw dropped.

“You have got to be kidding!” she said.

“Nope, you just gotta go talk to him. By the locker rooms, ten minutes.” Jay said.

“What are we waiting for!” Evie exclaimed while dragging Mal towards the locker rooms while Jay and Carlos went back to their room, deciding their own shower was just as good as the communal one.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Monday morning dawned bright and early for the villain kids, classes were tolerable, except goodness 101, that made them all want to scream. If a kid was crying you ignored it until it's parent shut it up, nice and easy. They settled into a schedule with ease, Jay would spend his day flirting with every female in the school and his nights cuddling with Carlos. Carlos played Tourney and made friends with Dude, the campus dog. He also gained a small addiction to video games, but no one seemed to mind. Evie showed everyone she was more than just a pretty face and currently had the highest grades in their classes, she was also involved with the sons of the seven dwarfs. Mal, Jay and Carlos worried about her sexual relations, but decided to let it go, after all it wasn't their business what or who she did after hours. Mal had the biggest change of them all, she was happily dating Ben, after he very publicly dumped his girlfriend and asked Mal out. Most people didn't know he'd actually asked her out in private before he dumped Audrey, but Mal had practiced being good and told him to ask again when he was single. Ben's parents were less than thrilled at the development, but both kids seemed happy so they left things alone.

 

Two months into school Fairy Godmother announced a school dance. Jay caught Mal's eye across the room, her face made it clear she was no happier than him. Evie and Carlos looked happy and terrified at the same time. Jay knew Carlos loved to dance, but usually it was around their room, not at some formal event.

Carlos grinned, a dance was perfect. With any luck he could convince Jay to go with him to the dance, the last two months they spent their nights together. Weekends often had cuddling as well, but that was it. They weren't officially a couple, they didn't kiss or anything and Jay seemed to have made it his goal to make out with every girl except Mal under the bleachers. Rumors said he'd even been caught with Evie once. Carlos wanted to be mad, he wanted to be jealous and demand Jay stop it, but he knew that would just drive him away. Instead he began to plot, while he may not be inherently evil, he was raised by it, he could out scheme Mal if he really tried.

Jay was torn. Part of him wanted to bring one of Auradons stunning young princesses to the dance, but another part of him wanted to bring Carlos. He shook his head, this was stupid. Jay knew he had a crush on the smaller boy, he had for ages. He also was sure it would never be returned, which was why he kept going from one girl to the next. He still had a shallow hope he'd find someone that made feel as alive as he did with Carlos.

 

One week before the dance Carlos was laying on the couch, his head in Jays lap. Jay was counting his freckles while Carlos watched TV. Right on schedule the program was interrupted for a commercial, Carlos stretched out and laid on his back so he was looking up at Jay. Jay offered him one of his parented smirks.

“So you got a date for the dance?” Carlos asked. He'd plotted and planned and in the end it turned out he couldn't come up with a scheme that didn't make him feel like an ass, so he'd given up and decided he'd just go to the dance alone.

“Nah, I was gonna ask Lonnie, but recent events stopped that idea” Jay said with a small chuckle. The school had been abuzz earlier that day when Mary, daughter of Merida had lost all patience with Lonnie and pushed the taller girl against a locker. After a short make out session Lonnie asked Mary to the dance and that was two more girls no one could bring. “What about you?” Jay asked.

“No one asked me, but I'll probably go anyway, I mean there isn't a rule that we have to bring a date. Besides you know me and dancing.” Carlos grinned. Everyone knew about Carlos and dancing, it was the boys favorite thing. He'd even figured out how to use his moves in Tourney to avoid the bigger players; a feat that made the coach suggest cheer-leading rather than band.

 

Jay made a small humming noise that Carlos knew meant he was thinking, which knowing Jay wasn't a good thing. He was just about to ask him what he was thinking when the commercial ended, he immediately flipped back on his side to watch the show.

As the show ended Carlos took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He'd told himself he'd ask jay as soon as the show was over, now that it was over he was second guessing that. While he had an internal debate their door banged open to admit Mal. While they had started knocking elsewhere, with each other they still didn't bother. Besides the doors had locks if one really wanted privacy.

Mal walked in, stumbling slightly before catching herself on the back of the couch. Clasped in her hand was a bottle of amber liquid, that she dropped in Jay's lap, narrowly missing Carlos' head.

“A little gift for the love birds.” She giggled before staggering back out the door with a “I'm going back to Ben, ta!”

“What the hell?” Carlos wondered aloud.

Jay looked at the bottle, Jack Skellington's Whiskey. They kids on the Isle had some experience with alcohol, after all their fruit was half fermented when they got it. But no one in Auradon threw out Jacks.

 

“That my friend was a drunk Mal.” Jay grinned, him and Mal had gotten totally wasted together before. The girl always turned into a giggling mess when she was drunk.

Carlos thought for half a second before grabbing the bottle from Jays hand and spinning the cap off, he'd just gotten the bottle to his lips when Jay pulled the bottle back, “hang on, have you ever drank _anything_ before?” Jay was all for underage drinking, but that last thing he needed was a barfing Carlos. Carlos didn't say a word, just pulled the bottle back, Jay let him this time. Carlos tipped it back and took a swallow, smirking as it burned down his throat. “Yeah, I've drank before” was all the small boy offered before handing the bottle back.

Jay was in shock, Carlos, Isle nerd who never partied could drink whiskey without so much as a flinch. Mal still made a face on her first shots of anything stronger than wine, and she could be considered borderline alcoholic. Oh well, when in Auradon, he thought before taking his own gulp and handing the bottle back to Carlos. It had already been hit pretty hard when they got it, but between the two of them they finished it off. While they drank neither talked, just enjoying the warmth spreading through their limbs.

“I drank a lot on the Isle, kinda missed it here.” Carlos said, his speech came out much better than Mal's. “Use to steal from Cruella and drink in my room. Helped keep everything numb.” Jay stared at his friend, absently carding his hand through Carlos hair. “I didn't think Auradon of all places would encourage underage drinking.”

Jay laughed. “I don't think it's encouraged” Jay said, pausing between each word as if he had to remember how to say them. “I mean, kids are kids right?”

 

“Mhmm” Carlos hummed while attempting to move, he sat up and smiled as the room spun. That was his favorite effect of alcohol. He scooted around until he was leaning against Jay, who laughed and pulled Carlos into his lap. “That wasn't the plan” the white hair boy protested weakly.

“Was still a good idea” Jay said while wrapping his arms around Carlos. A few minutes passed in silence before Carlos had, what he felt was the best idea of his entire life. Sure he'd had it before, but now it seemed like a _really_ good idea.

“Mhmm, speaking of good ideas, why don't you go to the dance with me.”

“Pretty sure Mal planned this” Jay lamented before smiling down at Carlos, “sure I'll go with you”.

“Like more than friends, go with me?” Carlos asked

“Like Evie can make us matching outfits and we'll pose under that stupid arch, go with you.” Jay agreed.

Both teens fell asleep on the couch, when morning came neither was very happy.

 

“Turn off the fucking sun” Jay groaned while Carlos hid from the offending light against his chest. Both had just been rudely awoken by Evie bouncing into their room. She spotted the bottle that had been discarded on the floor between them and started laughing. Both boys groaned at the noise, Evie took pity on them and quieted down. “I see Mal decided to share with you two.” She said quietly sitting on the other end of the couch.

“And here I thought she loved us” Carlos whined.

“She does, she's probably in worse shape than you if it's any help.”

“Sorta” jay said

“So anyway I can to find out if you guys wanted to go shopping for clothes for the dance, we're allowed down to the village today and FG said she'd give us a small allowance to get clothes.” Evie continued “something about not wanting us left out”.

“Well” jay started “Me and C are kinda going together and he mentioned last night that he'd like you to make our outfits.”

 

The noise Evie let out had both guys holding their ears and wincing, “Oh right, hang over.” She laughed “I'd be thrilled, I think FG won't mind of we use the money for fabric rather than clothes. Why don't you two get ready and we'll go?” Evie bounced off the couch and in an extraordinary show of goodness pulled the heavy drapes over the windows which threw the room into a near pitch black state.

“Oh thank evil!” Carlos said as he picked his head up, only to drop it back onto Jays chest. “Son of a bitch, my head hurts.”

“Mine too” Jay said, while Evie walked out the door to get Mal and Ben.

Carlos took a deep breath and got up, after a minute of rummaging he came up with a small foil packet inside were two pills. He gave one to Jay who looked at him like he had two heads, “After a night of drinking you think I wanna add drugs?”

“Wrong drugs, it's for the headache” Carlos grinned as he took his pill.

 

Nearly an hour later the boys were ready to go, Jay had even gone so far as to reopen the curtain while telling Carlos what a genius he was. “All I did was pilfer garbage.” Carlos said, I've had them since the Isle, those were my last two though.

“We'll get more then” Jay said, “ I mean those are really fucking cool”

Carlos smiled, medications of any kind were rare on the Isle. Everyone was out to kill each other so unless you took it yourself from the ship, you didn't want to take it. Carlos often had to go to the wharf for his mother, so he'd gotten good at getting everything he needed, his slight size helped him slip into gaps left between larger villains.

 

Shopping was an adventure. Ben already had his outfit for the dance, and Evie was almost done with Mal's, both however wanted shoes to match, which Evie didn't make, so they tagged along to the village. Jay and Carlos stood by nearly useless while Evie picked fabrics for the outfits, “why are we even here” Jay grumbled after twenty minutes of Evie flitting around the fabric racks.

“Your cheerful disposition” Ben said.

“I'm rubbing off on you!” Mal laughed

“In more ways that one, I'm sure” Carlos mumbled, which made Jay and Evie laugh while Mal and Ben blushed.

 

“Okay, I'm good. I have measurements and stuff for you guys in my room, so this was all I needed you for” Evie said.

“I still don't see why you needed us!” jay said.

“I didn't, I wanted you here” she replied while flitting to the counter.

“You four are like one, _really_ messed up family” Ben observed.

“We are not” four voices answered him.

“Not helping the case any” Ben laughed at them.

“We can't be family, I've kissed all of them” Evie shot over her shoulder. That made Ben pause. Carlos bit his tongue, him and Evie had never kissed but he was in no hurry to ruin her fun.

“I did say _really_ messed up, didn't I?” Ben asked exaggerating the word really, even more than last time. That made the four laugh. “Lets get lunch, my treat” he told the group, “There's this awesome diner down the way”. The Isle kids gladly followed him, none of them had been out to eat before, all they had was a coffee shop that sold glorified mud.

 

Evie finished both outfits in record time, but refused to let anyone, but Mal see them. The purple haired girl reassured her friends that they were brilliant, just like everything Evie made. Saturday morning Evie brought the outfits over to the boys, and left immediately, she needed all the time she could get to perfect her hair and make up.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know my timeline is a little broken, I'm assuming that they kids went to the in early September, so now would be around Thanksgiving time (end of November). Coronation will happen right after graduation. I will be fixing that when I go back to edit everything, but for now, bare with me. I don't know why my head mixed up Hogwarts and Auradon Prep.

Carlos wasted exactly three seconds after the door closed, then he yanked his pants and shirt off and got changed. The Isle didn't really teach modesty, but he'd always been the modest one who found a private place to change. Jay felt his jaw hit the ground, before he grabbed his clothes from Evie and went into the bathroom. As much as he wanted to stay there and enjoy the show Carlos had decided to give him, he didn't trust himself to stay away from the freckled tease.

 

As the bathroom door snapped shut Carlos sat on his bed laughing. Sure he'd just used every ounce of balls he'd been born with, but he had managed to rattle Jay. That alone was a feat worthy of a trophy. Still laughing he stood back up to pull on his shirt. He was so happy he could kiss Evie, she was an amazing designer. His outfit consisted of jeans that were tight, but stretchy enough he'd still be able to dance and a button down shirt that made him look lithe and athletic rather than scrawny. The best part he had a feeling Mal had helped with. Emblazoned on the back was a cobra, in it's fangs it was holding a dalmatian puppy. At a quick glance it looked as if the puppy was in trouble, but if you looked carefully you could see the cobra was only _holding_ the animal, not hurting it. He looked in the mirror before quickly changing back into his PJs, he didn't want to risk spilling or otherwise ruining his new outfit.

 

The bathroom door squeaked open and Jay poked his head out to make sure Carlos was dressed before he walked out, having tried on his own outfit and changed back, just like Carlos.

“Hi Jay!” Carlos said through a grin.

“Hi yourself” Jay shot back.

Carlos broke down laughing again, he knew Jay wasn't mad per say, but he probably wasn't too happy, it was rare someone got the better of him. A split second later Carlos found himself flat on the bed with Jay straddling his hips, arms pinned above his head. Carlos stopped laughing.

“Not so funny now is it?”

“No, now it's twice as funny” Carlos smirked.

Jay stared down at him, “who are you and what have you done with Carlos”. He was only half joking.

Carlos pouted at him, letting his bottom lip jut out like a toddler. Jay wondered briefly what would happen if he leaned down and captured said lip in his teeth. In the end he decided on a better way to get even. He sat back on his legs, still straddling Carlos, but let his hands go. Carlos had just opened his mouth to respond when he was overcome with laughter. Jay was tickling him merciless, as he started gasping for breath Jay let up and smirked at him before laying on the bed next to him.

“And you wonder who I am, big bad thief resorts to tickling as his first line of attack” Carlos muttered. Jay didn't answer him, but instead pulled him into a hug.

 

“So is this how we're spending our day?” Carlos asked after a while. Jay grinned “I'm good if you are”.

“I wanted to play some, I almost have the next level beat. I also really don't want to move.” Carlos admitted. Jay let him go and sat up, “come on”, he said while tugging Carlos hand. They walked over to the couch and when Carlos went to walk past Jay to sit, Jay wrapped his arms around his middle and pulled him down to the couch. They both landed gracelessly. “Didn't we spend enough time like this last night?” Carlos asked. “Hey if you'd rather sit alone go ahead” Jay said while letting the lithe boy go.

Carlos blushed, “I didn't mean that, I just thought you might want to do something other than be a chair for me.”

“Nah, I'm good watching you play that game; the dragon reminds me of Mal's mom.”

With that they settled in, Carlos playing his game while jay watched. Both nearly jumped out of their skin when the alarm to get ready for the dance went off.

 

“Well my prince, shall we get ready?” Jay wanted to smack himself as soon as the line left his mouth, that was the most corny thing he'd ever said.

“I'll met you there princess, I know you'll get ready faster than me” Carlos shot back, before grabbing his clothes and heading into the bathroom. Jay instantly cheered up, this was still Carlos, sure they were technically dating tonight. But in the end this was the same guy he'd known for years. He quickly changed and yelled to Carlos he was heading to the ballroom. As he walked down to the ballroom to wait, it felt like dragons were playing tag in his stomach. He couldn't say for sure what love felt like, but that was the only somewhat logical explanation for what Carlos made him feel.

 

In the bathroom Carlos pulled out a small pen, he could thank Evie for it, she'd stashed it for him about a week ago so he'd have it for the dance. With practiced ease he drew the pen around his eyes, carefully outlining them in black. He'd worn eyeliner quite a lot a couple years ago, he liked the look, then after a string of black eyes from his mother he'd stopped drawing attention to his eyes. Really he'd stopped drawing attention to himself period, but the past is past. He had one more thing to add, when he was twelve his cousin Diego had pierced his eyebrow for him. For months he left fishing line in it hoping someone in Auradon would throw out a piercing, apparently that didn't happen often. He'd played with the hole until he could put a paper clip through it. He still messed with it often enough to keep it open, but he never had a real piece of jewelry for it before, until yesterday.

 

“ _Mary!” Carlos yelled down the hall, walking quickly to catch the girl with fire red hair._

“ _Oh, hi, Carlos right?” Mary asked, he nodded. “Whatcha need?” she asked._

“ _Uhm, I have a kinda odd question, do you know if anyone has a spare barbel piercing, like for an eyebrow?”_

_Mary's eyes flitted to his eyebrows, he'd expected that. “I have one, is it for you?” she didn't see anything that said eyebrow piercing, but it was hard to tell with the freckles._

“ _Yeah, my cousin pierced it, years ago. I know I can get a bar in it, I just don't have one.”_

“ _Well in that case, come along!” Mary lead him to her dorm, she had a room mostly to herself, having been set to bunk with Tinkerbells' daughter Annabell. Anna, as she was called only took up a desk in the corner of the room. After a moment of rummaging she pulled out a small box and dumped it on the bed. “Take your pick” Mary said with a smile._

“ _Really?” Carlos asked in awe._

“ _Sure, these are the extras.” she reached up to push her hair aside, having inherited her mothers mane like locks, “these three are my favorite” she indicated the three bars in her left eyebrow._

“ _Damn, I didn't know you had three.”_

“ _Mhmm, and both ears, 10 piercings, on each ear!” Mary laughed while moving her hair to show him. “Mom isn't a traditional princess and neither am I”_

_Carlos looked through the pile in front of him, finally he saw the perfect one. It was black metal and looked like a dog bone. “Is this one okay?” he asked picking it out of the pile._

“ _I had a feeling you'd like that one, go ahead!” Mary was happy to help someone out. Anna often brought back lost things, just like her mother. Anna would give her all the body jewelry so she had quite the collection._

 

Now he quickly rubbed the bar and his skin with a little alcohol pad he'd brought back form the Isle before ramming the rod in. He winced as the alcohol burned, but it went in with no trouble. He twisted on the other end of the bone and stepped back to admire the new addition. He yanked on his clothes and ran his fingers through his hair. With a final glace at the mirror he went out the door to find Jay.

 

He found Jay, who had been dragged into the ballroom by Mal. Both were hovering near the punch bowl, Carlos felt himself smirk at the expressions his friends had, both looked gobsmacked.

“Holy hell you clean up well.” Mal said, Jay didn't look like words were his friend at the moment. “When'd you get your eyebrow done?” she asked

“Two years ago, almost three. Never had jewelry for it before”

“You look amazing.” Jay said, finally fining his voice. “it's been a while since you had eyeliner, I still like it” jay admitted

“Wait, still?” Carlos looked at Jay who was now doing his best impression of a poisoned apple. Mal laughed, “I'm ratting you out Jay this has gotten r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s , he's had a thing for you for _ages_ C.”

“Humm, well at least I'm not alone there then. Whaddya think Jay, shall we dance?” Carlos knew Mal was hoping for a better reaction.

“Uhm, yeah lets.” He said threading his fingers with Carlos' “Just a warning Mal, forgive, forget is Carlos's thing, not mine.”

 

Ben came up to Mal just in time to hear his warning, “Sibling argument?” he asked smiling at the purple haired girl.

“More like my big mouth diggin my own grave.” Mal said, she felt a bit bad, that was a new feeling. Regret was like love on the Isle, non-existent.

“It can't be that bad.” Ben tried to soothe her while steering her towards the dance floor.

“Where does 'telling your friend, your best friend has had a crush on him for ages' fall on the badness scale” Mal asked.

“Somewhere between Cruella and Jafar I'd bet” Ben said, attempting a joke. Mal immediately snorted, trying to hide a laugh. “Really babe, it's not the end of the world, they probably needed some help. Just be prepared for Jay to rat out every secret he knows about you.”

Mal sighed, Jay only had one secret of hers, and she was currently dancing with him. “Well, it's not how I wanted to tell you, but if it ruins Jay's game, I'm all for it. When I was little I wanted to find a prince of my own and have my own happily ever after, but I didn't think it was ever remotely possible. I mean I'm Maleficent's daughter for crying out loud.”

Ben looked at his girlfriend, she was not princess material, like Cinderella, or even Snow White. However, Merida, Mulan and Elsa all came to mind as suitable comparisons. “You're right, you are Maleficent's daughter. You're also the girlfriend of a prince, which means you're well in-line to becoming a princess” he smiled at her shocked expression. “And I thought you looked surprised when Carlos walked in.” He teased.

“Oh shut up” Mal said, smiling at her boyfriend who deciding now was as good a time as any to kiss her.

 

 

“Have you really liked me for ages?” Carlos asked. The dance was about half over. Carlos had enjoyed being a show off to some of the faster songs. Jay was always willing to participate in his antics, even on the Isle they often did flips together across the rooftops. But the DJ had decided to slow it down for the couples in the room, so now they were in an empty corner of dance floor competently wrapped up in each other.

“Errr, I guess ages, yeah” Jay said “I just never thought you'd feel the same, I mean on the Isle this-” he paused to squeeze Carlos tighter, “is pretty well forbidden”.

“Pretty well? I think you'd get killed for _thinking_ the word 'love' over there” Carlos said, not even realizing what he'd just inadvertently admitted.

 

Jay smiled at Carlos, before he leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. As he pulled back he figured Carlos would be running from the dance any moment. What he didn't expect was was Carlos literally jump on him. Jay stumbled back against the wall as Carlos wrapped his legs around Jay's waist and kissed him again. After a moment they broke apart to stare into each others eyes.

“So are you don't flirting with every girl in Auradon?” Carlos asked.

“Depends, is this going to be a regular thing?” Jay asked with a grin.

“Unless you have a crowbar to keep me off of you, yes, yes it is” Carlos said before kissing Jay again, grateful they were in a dark corner of the ballroom, they thought no one was paying attention to them.

 

Mal looked over just in time to see Carlos jump on Jay. “Oh my evil” she muttered.

“Whats wrong babe” Ben asked.

“Nothing wrong, can I borrow your cell, I need a picture of this!” Mal sounded like a kid on Christmas.

“Uhm yeah” Ben said taking out the phone and handing it to her, “But whats so-” he trailed off as he turned to look where she had the camera pointed. She snapped the picture as a the lights flashed lighting up the entire room, looking at the tiny screen she grinned.

“They don't do things slowly do they?” Ben asked.

“They've been slower than anyone else I know, it's taken them _years_ to reach a first kiss. But from here, yeah I have a feeling things will move quickly.” Mal told her boyfriend who silently took his phone back, before following Carlos and Jay's example and kissing his date.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Carlos felt like his chest would explode from happiness. He was currently laying on top of Jay, his head on his chest to her the dark haired boy's heartbeat. They'd left the dance shortly after their first kiss together. By unspoken agreement they'd showered, separately to Jays disappointment, before crawling into their bed. That was two hours ago. Neither boy moved much just enjoying the closeness of the other, sure they'd laid like this a million times before but now it felt different. With a smile Carlos shifted to catch Jays lips again, silently cheering the fact that he could do that now.

 

Jay grinned as Carlos captured his lips again, for someone with next to no experience, he seemed to enjoy the activity quite a lot. After a moment it ended and Carlos put his head back on his chest. Jay absently threaded his fingers through the smaller boys hair, he'd always assumed it would feel rough and tangled but it was nearly as soft as his own hair. Jay was happy he and Carlos had _finally_ gotten together. Apparently they'd liked each other from the same night and had both hidden their feelings, perhaps a little too well.

 

_Jay ran from the hag who was brandishing a broom at him. He had run out of rooftops to jump across, one of the things he hated about the buildings on the ends of town. Now it was a mad dash into the woods. With a silent cheer he ran up a tree trunk and sat on one of the branches, watching from above as the hag tried to find him. After a few minutes she gave up and he jumped down with a soft thud. He was out farther than usual, almost to Hell Hall. He figured if he was out this far he may as well go say hi to Carlos, he hasn't seen the smaller boy in a few days and with his psychotic mother that isn't a good thing. Walking past Hell Hall he easily found the less worn path that lead to the back of the building and Carlos' tree house._

 

_As the lopsided building came into view Jay smiled, Carlos had started it at only six years old, in four years it had slowly grown. At this point Jay was sure magic was all that kept it in the tree, but Carlos insisted it was physics. A quick check in the tree house told him Carlos was inside Hell Hall, that left Jay with a problem, he wanted to see his friend, not his friends mother. He examined the windows from the tree house as if he would be able to see which room was Carlos' from all the way out here. Then he noticed it, in the bottom of one corner of a window was a bit of white fuzz. Jay was willing to bet all the loot in his pockets that was Carlos, probably trying to read or something. With ease that came from living on the Isle he scaled the building on loose bricks and window sills before he clambered on the roof and walked across to where Carlos was, he didn't want to scare the boy to death, but since he hadn't looked up yet that was exactly what happened when he tapped lightly at the window._

 

_Jay froze, someone, no doubt his mother, had beaten the boy badly. Carlos had two black eyes, a split lip and some purple near his throat that was not natural. Carlos was always skiddish, and Jay had just found out why. Carlos opened the window a crack and whispered, his voice rough, probably from yelling, “What are you doing here?”_

_Jay tried to keep his infamous temper in check, he didn't want to scare Carlos more. “We hadn't seen you in days, wanted to make sure I wasn't missing a big score in that tree house of yours. Where's your mom?” Jay answered him after a moment._

“ _Passed out down stairs. Obviously my tree house is not available for looting yet.” Carlos smiled which made his lip split and ooze another drop of blood._

“ _She did this didn't she?” Jay asked anger lacing his voice. His answer was silence followed by a tiny nod. With a sigh Jay stood and pulled the window the rest of the way open, ducking through it with practiced ease. Carlos looked terrified. “Calm down, no one will know I was here. I just wanna make sure you're okay.”_

_That didn't help the fear, “W- wh- why?” Carlos stuttered out, practically shaking by now._

“ _You're what seven? Even the worst villains make sure their own kids don't bleed to death. And this stupid Isle thinks Mal's mom is bad.”_

“ _I'm actually nine.” Carlos said, he wanted to believe someone was going to help him. He'd spent years already wishing someone, anyone, would notice and help him. No one ever did, until now. Jay knelt on the floor at started pulling things from his pockets. “How do you carry so much?” Carlos asked._

“ _You got your tree-house magic, I have my thief magic, they work the same” Jay said while stilling digging out random things._

 

“ _Okay, that's all the first aid stuff I've found today, which all things considered is a lot.” Jay said. “First off, what hurts?”_

_Carlos had to hide a laugh, the image of Jay, town bad-ass and thief being caring was too conflicting. “My shoulder is bad, but you can't help that, it was dislocated, I popped it back in against the wall. Right ankle is sprained, then just a bunch of bruises and shit. Oh and I might have cracked ribs, not too sure.” Carlos rattled off, he'd had plenty of time to asses his injures and think of how he could heal them._

_Jay looked over his supplies, they were nearly useless, “If I run back to town will you still be here?” Jay asked, the silent question was if Carlos would be alone._

“ _She should be out for the night, I'm not moving anytime soon.” Carlos said, he liked the spot by the window, his room didn't have one._

“ _I'll be back as quick as I can, me and Mal have a slightly better first aid kit in town” Jay said while leaving the window, Carlos didn't hear a sound as the thief disappeared into the night._

 

_Ten minutes later he was back through the window. He tossed Carlos a small white bag, the younger yelped, it was cold, **really** cold, things on the isle don't get that cold._

_Seeing his shock Jay smiled “It's called an ice pack, it makes the pain go away. Me and Mal had a whole case. They said they were expired, but they still get cold.” Carlos smiled as he put the bag on his shoulder, it soothed the pain almost instantly. While he was distracted by the lack of pain in his shoulder Jay had moved and pulled up his pants leg. With a curse the older boy leaned down and unwrapped something from his own leg before wrapping it around Carols leg and foot._

“ _What is that, it feels like thick rope”_

“ _Sort of, it's called an elastic bandage. We share this one, so get it back to me sometime.” Jay said_

“ _I don't want to take it, I mean you just took it off, you must need it.” Jay was silent, he did need it, he'd screwed his knee up pretty good falling off a roof, but Carlos looked like he needed it more. “I'll be fine, my knee isn't that bad anymore, I have a scarf I can use if it bothers me too much.”_

“ _Oh, uhm thanks.” Carlos said. Jay just looked at him, no one said thanks on the Isle, then again no one worried about each other either. He and Mal had broken that rule a thousand times over, maybe him and Carlos would too._

“ _No biggie” Jay said, “I bandage Mal up all the time, she tends to think she can fly and so far she can't”_

_Carlos laughed, he'd met the purple haired girl four months ago, with Jay. She gave the persona of someone you don't want to mess with, the thought of her not being able to do something was oddly funny._

 

“ _I don't have anything for bruises, the ice pack can help them, but I think your shoulder probably hurts more. I can't do much with the split lip either, any other cuts?”_

_Carlos wanted to scream no, but at the same time if Jay could make things stop hurting. He took a deep breath and hoped he wasn't making a mistake. In one jerky move he pulled his shirt off over his head leaving it to dangle on his injured arm._

“ _Holy fucking shit dude!” Jay said loudly. He was shocked the small boy in front of him was alive. He was deathly thin, jay could count his ribs if he tried, but that wasn't the startling part. His arms and torso were covered in cuts and small round burns. It looked as if someone had literally held him down and carved lines into his skin before putting out their cigarette on him. Then upon closer inspection he realized they hadn't happened all at once, some were nearly healed, others still oozed blood and the worst ones were definitely infected. His left side was covered in angry bruises, it looked like he'd been kicked repeatedly, but looking at him that was a very real possibility._

“ _Well, a band aid won't fix that.” Jay muttered, hoping to get another laugh from the small boy. He didn't. “Okay, I really don't have much I can do. I have stuff that can clean it and I have that scarf I can wrap around to try and protect the cuts and your ribs.” Jay worked silently using a cloth he rubbed peroxide across the cuts taking care to drip some into any that looked infected, he ignored Carlos hisses of pain. When he was done he took the scarf out, glad it was a long one and wrapped it around Carlos' torso, he tucked the end into itself and smiled at his handiwork._

 

“ _He scooted back and sat next to the small boy. So you wanna talk about how you got those injuries?” Jay asked._

“ _Not really.” Carlos said._

“ _Eh, okay. How about Harriett Hooks new hair?” Jay asked with a grin. Hooks daughter was currently sporting a Mohawk, thanks to a prank. So they gossiped about the other villain kids, after a while Carlos started to fall asleep and leaned on Jay. The older boy though about shoving him so he leaned on the wall instead, but something stopped him. Carlos was always seeking contact with people, but he'd jump through the roof if you touched him first. Usually it was just a brush of arms or bumping against you, Jay didn't think Carlos knew he did it. So with a sigh he threw his arm over the small boys shoulder, being careful not to jostle the ice pack that was quickly turning warm, and let him rest for a while. When the sun started to peek through the window behind him he slid away gently sliding Carlos on the floor, the boy never woke up as he climbed out the window and closed it behind him._

 

_The two of them never mentioned that night again, but Jay would often bandage Carlos' wounds and often sneaked food to him. He didn't know why but he liked protecting the smaller boy. Carlos similarly liked Jay better than anyone else, as a kid he didn't know it but as he got older he knew he loved the dark haired boy._

 

Laying there in the darkness of the dorm Jay took time to ponder the end of the school year, after the coronation all of them had to decide if they wanted to stay at Auradon or if they'd move back to the Isle. Carlos had made his decision before he'd even left the Isle, Jay was sure he'd go back when he left. But now, with the white hair youth admitting the feeling was mutual he couldn't imagine leaving him behind. He also couldn't imagine the rest of his life at Auradon, sure he fit in well enough but it wasn't home, that was still the Isle.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

“What the hell are you guys doing?” Mal asked her boyfriend while walking into the cafeteria.

Ben looked down at his purple haired beauty, she had to be kidding, but no. Her expression was pure confusion, it hit him like a train, while everyone was excited for Christmas four kids probably didn't know much about it.

“Decorating a Christmas tree!” Ben said, he didn't want to make a big deal of it. He knew how Mal got when she was out of her element, he'd explain later when they were alone.

“Didn't you guys celebrate Christmas on the Isle?” Lonnie asked from the back of the tree.

“No, I can't say we did.” Mal said. In truth they did, on December 26th they were all expected to fight each other, practically to the death for left over food and discarded gifts that came on the barges in hopes their parent would be something other than disappointed. She knew _that_ was not what Lonnie had in mind for Christmas.

“You _had_ to have done something!” Lonnie said in shock, “I mean even if your parents just gave you a little gift and didn't make a big deal of it, it's Christmas for crying out loud!”

 

Jay, Carlos and Evie walked in to hear Lonnie's exclamation and stopped mid step. Ben was mildly amused until he realized something bad had to have happened to make all four kids freeze like that.

“Oh come on Lonnie, you know they aren't like us!” Chad pipped in to the conversation.

“I know that, but I mean even villains have to love their kids!” Lonnie said, to her it was impossible for the world to be any other way. One glace at the four villain kids told her the impossible was _very_ possible. None of them even thought to say that _of course_ their parents loved them, they all knew better.

“That's, just. Oh.” Lonnie trailed off.

“Well, right now we're decorating one of the trees, I think the school gets about a million more. All the kids and staff work on them whenever. Each tree has its lights and things next to it” Lonnie said “On Christmas eve we have a feast and Christmas morning we exchange gifts and have another feast.”

Mal raised an eyebrow, “Two feasts? No wonder so much food went to the Isle” she said with out thinking. Lonnie looked even more gobsmacked, even Chad who could care less about the VK's looked surprised. Ben didn't say anything, he knew how the island got food.

“You mean you got our _garbage!”_ it wasn't a question, but Evie nodded. Carlos turned and left, he didn't want to hear anything about the Isle, it was in the past and that is where he wanted it.

“Whats up with him?” Chad asked.

“Bad memories” was all Jay said before he left to find Carlos.

“It can't have been that bad” Chad said, “I mean you're all still alive.”

 

Ben watched Mal's face morph into anger, something told him they were about to learn a bit more about life on the Isle. She'd told them a bit before, it seemed like anytime she got mad she'd talk about the Isle, as if proving that those around her would never understand exactly what her and her friends had lived through.

“You want to know how we spent Christmas” Mal asked, spitting the word Christmas, as if it was poison.

“Mal, don't!” Evie said. There was no way Mal could tell about Christmas without talking about their non-existent home lives

“No, Evie. I'm tired of eating shit here! We left the fucking Isle and these assholes keep bringing it up. They deserve to know what they're reminding us of every fucking time they need to point out just how different we are. Ben can do it without making us feel like shit, he did on Halloween, but everyone else acts like we can change what happened to us, if we just try harder.” Mal had drawn the attention of everyone in the room, which was about half of Auradon Prep. Evie looked at her friend, then she nodded slightly, “Go on.”, Carlos was going to kill them, hell Jay was probably going to kill them for Carlos.

 

“Every year on December 26th we celebrated Christmas-”

“Christmas is the 25th” Chad interrupted, while his friends told him to shut up.

“As I as saying, on December 26th, we did Christmas. Everything on the Isle comes in on barges, it's nothing more than Aurdonian garbage. As you know Christmas is a time of excess, so on the 26th the barges are overfilled. All the kids on the Isle, anyone under sixteen, is sent to meet the barges. We have one goal, get as much food as we can, worry about the stuff later, find the food.” Mal shuddered, even she hated the holiday on the Isle. “As you can imagine many fights broke out, in the end we would all get hurt just trying to steal from each other to try and make our parents happy. It never worked. One year I brought home a whole cake for mother, she was mad it wasn't chocolate. Jay's father always wanted more, why bring one steak, why not two, never mind that steak isn't really thrown out that much. Evie probably had the best Christmas of us all, her mom was actually okay with anything she got, but then she'd be belittled for her appearance because she'd failed to fight for her life _and_ look like a model.” Mal stopped, Carlos was going to kill her, maybe if she stopped there no one would notice.

“You're missing one.” Evie said softly behind her, “He's the one they're hurting the most, they need to know.”

 

For the first time anyone could remember Mal's voice shook as she continued, “Like Evie said, C had it the worst. I mean there is nothing to him, picture him against a horde of fifteen year olds. He'd get beaten half to death on the barge, whatever scraps he could find never had a chance at being enough. As we got older we helped him, but he spent _years_ alone. Then he'd go home where his mother would beat him again for failing her and being so worthless. Jay and I used to bandage him up, when I say it's a miracle he's alive I mean it.” Mal wiped at her eyes, sadness quickly turning back into anger. “That is just the worst day of our year, there isn't really a good one though. I'm never good enough for my mother, Jay never steals enough for his father and Evie is never pretty enough for her mom. But Carlos is less than worthless to his mother, she saw nothing but a slave and a punching bag. Every fucking time you bring up that Isle, that is what we remember. No, villains don't love their kids, but their kids don't love them either. We four hit the fucking lotto, we got an escape. We're trying like hell to take it but every fucking day something has to remind us we don't fit in.” Mal stopped and looked around before continuing so softly those on the other side of the room had to strain to listen, “C watched his mother burn to death, we roasted marshmallows in the fire. No, we don't fit in here, but you wouldn't fit in there.” Mal said before turning to leave, Evie right on her heels.

“Where are you going?” The blue haired girl asked.

“To my death sentence, I'm telling C that everyone knows.”

 

Inside the cafeteria it was silent. For many of the kids their world was shaken, they'd never imagined anyone existing in anyway other than how they did.

“She's lying” Audrey said. “There is no way all they get is garbage!”

Others started to agree when Ben interrupted, “That part is defiantly true. I've talked to the Wharf Goblins, the Isle is basically our dumpster”.

Silence reigned again. Before Lonnie spoke up, “Ben, how'd you handle Halloween with them?”

“I asked Mal what they usually did, I wanted to try and incorporate it into our party. She wouldn't tell me. So I told her what we did here, I'm assuming she told her friends later. I mean she didn't know what a Jack-o-Lantern was.” Ben said. “I didn't even think about Christmas for them” he admitted.

“I think, maybe. We should go to Fairy Godmother with this.” Lonnie said, “I mean unless someone else has an idea.”

“We'll I'd stop talking about the Isle in front of them!” Mary said. She was pissed to hear Carlos' story, he was such a nice kid, but coming from an Isle of evil she could see how that may be a bad thing.

There was a murmur of assent around her. “Besides that though, I mean think about things like fireworks, those will probably scare them to death” Lonnie said. Ben nodded, Mal hated loud noises and he knew Jay had held Carlos through every thunder storm they'd had. “I think you're right Lonnie. Why don't we go now?” Ben asked.

Lonnie came from the back of the tree and together they went to Fairy Godmothers office.

 

When Mal pushed open the door to the boys dorm she was torn, her old self wanted to sneer and tease the two boys, but the new Mal felt her heart melt just a little.

Jay was on the couch with his legs up, Carlos was nestled between him and the back of the couch, his head on Jay's chest. As they walked in Jay held a finger to his lips to keep them quiet.

“What happened when you left?” Mal asked quietly, she was more than a little concerned, not that she'd show it.

“We made it back to here before he just broke.” Jay sounded lost, “I couldn't comfort him or get him to stop crying, he just fell asleep a moment ago. I think he exhausted himself.”

“Well as always, it's probably going to get worse before it gets better” Evie said quietly.

“Mal, what did you do!” Jay whispered as harshly as he dared.

“Something you're both gonna kill me for” Mal said turning red, now she felt remorse in full force, sometimes she hated being good. “I sorta exploded and told them about our Christmas.”

“Them who?” Jay asked.

Mal was silent, Evie spoke up “Everyone in the room, in twenty minutes the whole school will know.”

Jay looked sick, “How much, how much did you tell them?” he asked, the answer scared him more than he'd ever admit to anyone.

“Everything.”

Silence.

 

“How much is everything?” Jay growled.

“Everything Jay, her mother, my mother, your father and Cruella. They know it all.”

“Even about his scars?” Jay asked

“Not the details, just that me and you bandaged him up after his mom beat the shit outta him” Mal said, hoping she'd live to see tomorrow.

“You should have told them.” Jay said. Evie looked confused, “what am I missing? she told them everything!”

Mal raised an eyebrow at Jay, “she should have been told on the Isle.” was all he said.

Mal took a deep breath, she hated being a story teller when she wasn't pissed off.

“Jay, can you pull his shirt up a little more?” Mal asked, deciding showing was better than telling.

“You know he was beaten, that was only half of it.” Mal said. Jay gently moved Carlos' shirt up being careful not to wake him.

“Holy fucking shit” Evie swore, Mal looked at her, Evie _never_ swears.

“The lines are from a razor blade, the circles are cigarette burns. All from Cruella. Jay has been bandaging him up since C was nine, but he said there are scars older than that.”

“How much older.” Evie asked.

“He thinks it started around age two, but he's not sure.” Jay said while pulling Carlos' shirt back over the scars and holding him tight again. He hated even thinking about everything he had survivied.

“Well now I know why he never goes in the locker room after Tourney.” Evie said. There wasn't anything else to be said, there was nothing that could fix just how much their friend had suffered.

Both girls left, Evie wanted to study for a test, everyone saw it as the distraction it was, Mal just wanted to leave Jay and Carlos alone.

 

Carlos woke up in Jay's arms shortly after Evie and Mal left.

“Sorry, I know I get kinda dramatic.” Carlos said, not looking up at Jay.

“You're fine, and you're probably going to be more dramatic in a second.” Jay told him

“Why?”

“Mal told half the school, who probably told the other half. She told them about our Christmas.”

Jay watched, as Carlos went even paler than usual, he didn't think that was possible.

“Evie also knows about your scars.”

Now Carlos turned red, “Great, ;ike I needed more people paying attention to me.” he lamented.

“It'll be fine, you'll see no one will even care.” Jay told him.

“At this point I don't care, I have you that's all that matters.” Carlos said.

 

“Ah, Ben and Lonnie, how are the Christmas decorations coming?” Fairy God Mother inquired as the two youths came in.

“Well, but we've hit a bit of a snag with the Isle kids.”

“Oh dear, are they causing trouble?” FG asked.

Lonnie was taken aback, then she remembered FG didn't know what they did, “No, no, they're great, better than expected really.” Lonnie said.

“Oh then what's the matter dears?”

“I, er, we are really worried about them...” Ben trailed off before retelling what had just happened in the cafeteria. Fairy God Mother paled considerably upon hearing Mal's story retold.

“I think, perhaps the best course of action is to leave it alone.”

“What!” Lonnie screeched.

“Try to see this from their point of view dear. If we draw more attention to them it will make it worse. Everyone knows, I'd like to think they will stop talking about the Isle. Ben and you can explain things to them. I have a feeling others will as well, now that they realize just how different island life is. If you notice any troubles let me know. But for now, nothing is what we will do.” Fairy God Mother said.

Lonnie started to protest, but he interrupted her, he knew Mal did best alone, the others were probably similar. “Thanks Headmistress, we'll just go now.” Lonnie followed him silently. They stopped halfway to the VK's dorms.

“We have to do something!”

“We are, I'm gonna talk to Mal later, assuming Carlos and Jay don't kill her for telling their story.” Ben said.

“Why would they be mad?” Lonnie asked, if she was in that situation she'd want everyone to know to help get her out.

“Think about it like them, no one has ever cared before. No one has ever helped them before-”

 

“You're wrong, one person helped us.” Mal said coming out of some shadows. She'd left Carlos and Jay alone, Jay said he'd tell Carlos before someone else did, but for now he wanted the boy to rest. “Once upon a time an Auradon kid sent over a case of lollipops, he made the goblin promise to give them to one of the kids, not an adult. The kid that got them was me, every kid on the Isle got a few, I wanted to steal them all and couldn't do it. My first proof that I wasn't my mother.” Mal lamented, “The goblin also told me who it was, a few years later they did even more to help us.”

While Mal talked Ben made up his mind, he just had one thing to ask, “The day you had the lollipops, was it like Christmas, did everyone fight over them?”

Mal shook her head, “We didn't need to, they were _ours_. I left part of Christmas out, Lonnie please don't share it.” Mal looked at the girl, knowing she could trust her, “Us kids got the scraps of your scraps, at Christmas time we didn't even get that, the scraps were too good for us, our parents ate them all.”

Ben asked another question, “How many of the Isle kids, even the ones older than us are just evil because they want to live?”

 

Mal thought for a moment, “All of them.” she said softly. As Maleficent's daughter she was the unofficial leader of the kids, when they were alone, out of sight of adults they were kids. They bandaged each others wounds, made sure the others had enough to eat, helped with homework and taught each other skills to try and please their parents. Outside of their so called safe spots though, it was every man for himself. As the kids got older they often stopped coming to the safe spots, fearing that they'd be caught.”

“Okay” Ben said, “If I suggested bringing other kids to the Isle, what do you think the best way to do it is?”

Ben couldn't help but laugh, Mal and Lonnie had the exact same expression, pure shock.

Mal thought for a moment, then answered her boyfriend, “It'd be best if one of us went back to talk to the others to find out what they really want. But I don't know how possible that is.”

“What if the VK's went back to these safe spots and let those that want out know that there's a way, then we just need to pick them up?” Lonnie said.

 

Mal went to speak, but Ben cut her off, “Lonnie, think like them, they'd see it as a trap.” Mal's jaw dropped. “I have been listening to you about the Isle, you know”

“I see that now.” Mal said, “I think Lonnie might be on to something though, if we could go back to contact some of those under us, those we trusted they might be able to arrange it the kids meeting at a pick up spot.”

“I have to talk to my father more, he's already approved a bit, but the more I learn, the more needs to be changed.” Ben said. “He _really_ didn't think The Isle of the Lost through properly”.

“Well get your cute ass on the phone!” Mal said, “The sooner we get them the better!”

 


	10. Chapter 10

Ben did call his father, and his father wanted to talk with him in person, so they met in the village for lunch to discuss the plans for the kids on the Isle.

“I know we've agreed to bring some more kids over, but I think we need to get them all at once and maybe adjust the magic to prevent any more. Those left will be in grave danger if we just take groups. I was thinking we could build a bit of a village for them. Mal said they operate separate of their parents anyway for the most part. The older caring for the younger and such.” Ben told his father. He decided getting directly to the point was best.

“I've thought about it a lot, and I've discussed it with your mother as well as Anita, who you may remember works with orphaned youth here in the kingdom. I think my best course of action is to give you a budget to work with, connect you to Anita and then step away. Your mother has already told me I am certifiably insane, but I think it'll be good practice for you as king and if what I've seen from Carlos's friends is any indication the kids of the Isle pose very little threat to us.” The king watched his sons face, shock was first, then amazement then fear.

“What happens if I fail? For what ever reason?”

“The kids go back, so it's in your best interest not to fail.” he took a folder from his bag and handed it to his son. “Here are documents about the funding, Anitas' contact info and the deed to a plot of land outside Auradon prep. I've already started a small expansion of the school, to add classes for more kids.”

Ben's jaw dropped, “you've already started the project?”

Adam smiled, “Merry Christmas to you and your friends. I have faith in you son, I think much like your mother, you can tame the beasts.”

 

Ben was in shock, he'd expected to be involved in getting the VK's out, but to be put totally in charge was a lot. He realized with a start, it wasn't as scary as he thought it would be. He had Mal to help, not to mention Evie and Jay and Carlos, between them all this was actually possible. Mal was going to flip out when he told her. He skimmed the documents while he ate his lunch, his eyes widening as he saw how much was in the fund for the VK's.

“Dad, this has to be wrong, there is _no way_ the kingdom can spare that much money on a whim.”

“It turns out Anita has some connections and they were very happy to donate to the cause, the kingdom itself put a very small amount into this. It's mostly private donations.” Adam said

“Whoa” was all Ben could say on the subject.

They finished lunch and he walked back to the school, he saw the familiar shock of purple hair he loved so much sitting in the bleachers while a black and a white blur ran around the field. Next to her Evie was pouring over a textbook. He redirected towards them, deciding to tell them the news as soon as possible.

 

He sat and pulled Mal into his lap, “I have the most amazing news”

“I am not guessing.” Mal said.

Ben chuckled, “Believe me you'd never get it. My father put me in charge of a project.”

“That is not that amazing.” Mal said.

“I am in charge of building and populating a refugee village for the VK's that are still on the Isle” Ben said. Evie's head snapped up, Mal stood up to stare at him while screaming “YOU WHAT!”. Jay and Carlos froze when they heard Mal yell, both jogged over to where the group was.

“What's up guys?” Jay asked.

“I get to make a refugee village for the other kids on the Isle.”

Two more jaws dropped.

“I have a hefty budget, a couple contacts and you four, I think the odds are in my favor.” Ben smiled at the four around him.

 

The rest of the evening and night was spent in Ben's room spread out with notebooks making plans for the VK's.

“Getting them is still tricky, but lets plan for when they get here, since that will take a while to build.”

Evie shook her head, “Don't build much” she warned.

“Evie's right, make a big warehouse like building. They are going to be scared shitless here, either keep it open so they can see everything, or make small cubicles for each kid, anything else is going to scare them more.” Jay said, “Remember how we arranged our room?” he asked, their room was still arranged so they were comfortable. Ben nodded.

“Yeah, we can add more as they adjust, maybe build an apartment type thing for the older kids to move to when they are ready. I think the real little kids would do well to get adopted here, when they're ready.” Mal added.

“I think we pretty well have this wrapped up” Ben said hours later. “I'm gonna call Anita tomorrow, maybe meet with her tomorrow if she's available. I think the best time to get the word to the kids is on Christmas, my first plan is to send boxes of food to each kid, meaning there is no fight this year. Our garbage scraps can go to the garbage. Each box will also have a packet of snack the kids can eat on the way home, or rather than fighting. If you guys go over with the stuff you can talk to them, you say its only under sixteen so that should be pretty fool proof.” Ben waited for them to protest.

“I'll go alone” Mal said instantly, trying to protect her friends from seeing the Isle again.

“Like hell!” Carlos said, startling everyone. “We all go or none of us go. We've always had each others backs, now is not the time to end that.”

“He's right, I remember you guys when you got out of the limo, it was like seeing one person in four bodies. I think that's some of what threw the locals, we don't trust anyone like that.” Ben admitted.

“But you guys are all good and trusting and thing here” Evie said.

“We are, but we don't need to be, you guys it was clear how you rely on each other. I bet if we'd put you in separate dorms we'd have found you all together within hours. You actually need each other.”

All four were silent, that had been their plan. Carlos was the one to put it into perspective for them all, “If it wasn't for them I'd be dead, multiple times over.”

“I'd be crippled if Jay didn't patch me up” Mal added.

“I'd have starved to death if Evie didn't get me food that one summer” Jay said.

“We won't talk about my sanity” Evie said.

“It's settled, you all go or none of you go.” Ben said. The four of them got up to go to their dorms for the night, “I guess you guys on the Isle aren't so evil after all.”

“Not evil, just lost” Jay said, as they all worked out the door to their dorm.

 

Back in the dorm Carlos and Jay were lounging on the couch.  
“What'd Ben say this lady's name is again?” Carlos asked, trying to sound disinterested

“Anita, why?”

“Well it's probably a common name, but remember that's my real mothers name.” Carlos said

Jay's eyes looked like dinner plates, “There is no _way_ our luck is that good, you need to tell Ben so he can ask!”

“I will sooner or later, maybe.” Carlos trailed off, he wanted to know but at the same time the thought terrified him.

 

“Thank you for meeting with me.” Ben said, they were in the clearing his father had gifted to his project.

“It's my pleasure, I've spent the last fourteen years helping the kids of Auradon, I'm looking forward to helping the Isle kids.” Anita told him

“My girlfriend suggested calling our project The Descendants, since they really aren't evil, or lost.”

“I love it, so tell me what you know so far” Anita said.

“We're gonna make one large building for them to sleep and live in at first, one apartment type building so as they are ready they can move into their own places. There will also be a store of sorts, but mostly we want a large open area for them to adjust and make their own area. I think in the end they will end up as their own village, in every sense of the word. I don't know how jobs and such will work, but I think it will answer itself in time. To get them here the four kids already here are going to go back and spread the word of when we will pick them up.” Ben cut off. “That's it!  
He exclaimed, “any kids missed that want to leave can come with the goblins, that is the only thing we couldn't find a solution for.”

 

Anita smiled, “it sounds like you really have thought this through.”

“Not me, Mal and Evie, Jay and Carlos. They had dreamed of an escape for years, needless to say they've though of every possible way to not only get here, but survive once they did.” Ben said.

“I have to talk to the builders, but I think we could have a warehouse ready for them as soon as January. It's a simple build. I don't know what your time line looks like, other than the initial contact.”

“After initial contact, everything is as soon as possible.” Ben said.

Anita nodded, “Tentative date of January 15th sound good? I'll call and confirm it tomorrow?”

Ben quickly agreed.

“I must ask, what happens if we fail?”

Ben liked that, it wasn't him anymore, it was we. Then again with the VK's maybe it always had been. “The Descendants will be sent back to the Isle, so we won't fail.”

 

Christmas morning Carlos woke Jay up with a kiss, that quickly lead to a full blown male out session. “Merry Christmas” Carlos told him when they'd finally broke apart.

Jay grinned, “If someone told me last Christmas I'd get to wake up this Christmas with a mouthful of you I'd probably have buried them behind the shop.” he pulled Carlos in to another kiss, “I'm glad no one told me.”

“Hey Jay?” Carlos asked wanting to make sure the other boy was paying attention to him, not daydreaming.

“Yeah, C?”

“I love you” Carlos said, watching Jay to see his reaction. First came surprise, then happiness, then Carlos couldn't see anything else because Jay was kissing him again. They'd been together long enough he shouldn't still get butterflies, but right now his stomach felt like he was back on the barge. Jay pulled back and leaned his forehead against Carlos', “I love you too” he admitted, “I could have saved us a lot of time and told you that years ago”

“I think the wait was worth it” Carlos told him, before moving to grab their gifts from the end of the bed. He didn't know how they'd gotten there but there was a stack of gifts there. Carlos quickly divided them up.

Evie had given them both new outfits, Mal had gotten them each a box of candy. Ben had sent a gift addressed to both of them, they tore the paper open together, both feeling shock as the paper pulled away. Inside was the picture Mal had taken of them at the dance, Carlos was wrapped in Jays arms. She'd managed to take it in the split second before their lips met. It had been enlarged to be the size of a small poster. Jay grinned as he read the note stuck in the frame.

 

_Don't shoot the messenger, Mal took the picture._

_I just helped her print and frame it, then she framed me!_

_~Ben_

 

Everything was ready. The barges were loaded, the days up to Christmas had been a push, but two hundred boxes had been made. Each one had a single Christmas dinner in it. On top was a smaller pack that had a simple sandwich and some chocolate. Ben felt it wasn't enough, but Mal told him it would be enough to send the smaller kids into tears of joy.

Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos were dressed back in their Isle clothes. Carlos left his eyebrow piercing in, he hadn't taken it out since the dance and was not about to start now.

“If there is any trouble, tell the goblin and he will get you out. Please, please, please don't leave the barge.” Ben told the four teens.

“Where do you think we were raised, Auradon?” Mal sneered, quickly falling back into her ice princess role. “I can handle the offspring of minions with ease.”

Ben laughed and pulled her into a kiss, “I would be so screwed on the Isle, the only thing that act does is make my pants uncomfortable”. The other three teens laughed while Mal blushed. “We'll be safe, I promise. I'll see you in a few hours.”

“I'll be here waiting” Ben called while he hopped off the barge onto the dock.

 

“I hate boats.” Carlos groaned as he held tight onto Jay

“I know, but I think this is pretty important.” Jay said while rubbing circles on his back.

“It is, I mean we are basically rescuing half of a generation.” Carlos said “I wonder if Diego will be there” Carlos rarely spoke of his family, but he really did love his cousin, even if he wasn't technically family.

“I doubt it, but maybe he will sneak down hoping you show up, how old is he now?” Jay asked.

“He would be eighteen this year”. Mal chimed in having been eavesdropping, “sorry, old habits die hard” she smirked.

“Mhmm, I see the Isle. I think we need our old formation, they are going to be weary as hell.”

“Or they may be just as desperate as I was.” Carlos said.

By silent agreement Mal and Jay stood shoulder to shoulder near the gang plank. Carlos stood one step behind Jay and off to his right, Evie did the same with Mal on the right. As the barge docked the kids jostled each other for position. Carlos winced when he saw a small boy get shoved into the water, luckily he got out quickly.

“Silence! Position means nothing now!”Mal started. All four were shocked that all the kids settled. Carlos wanted to cheer as he saw Diego off the the tree line, but held back, he was with other kids his age.

“Mal, older kids, off to the right” he quietly told the girl.

“Christmas will not be hell this year; it ends now-” Mal was drown out by cheers. “You in the trees, out now.” She commanded. The group came out, it looked to be eight near adults. “Why are you here?”

“Damage control.” Diego answered her, “it's been rough without a real leader” he admitted.

 

“Fine, I trust you to be loyal to the kids if nothing else. On the barge is a box, one for each of you to bring home. On top is a pouch, take it and eat it before you leave the barge!” Mal said, she looked over the group, these were their friends, their family. “Jay, you want to tell them the rest?” Mal was getting cold feet, while she'd been in luxury everyone here was still suffering.

“We're offering a way out. It is _extremely_ important the adults don't find out. Anyone not here that is older than you can not know. On January 15 th a barge will come and take anyone who wants to leave. If you miss the barge you can leave anytime after then with the daily goblin boat. On the mainland, it is different, but it's better”. Jay finished, he didn't feel like a leader, he was just Mal's muscle.

“We're gonna let you on board, take a box, eat your snack and go home. We have nothing else to offer today.” Mal said before stepping back. Diego was first on the ship, to onlookers it looked as if he'd teleported. Carlos yelped when he was caught in a bone crushing hug by his older cousin.

“Nothing to offer, you just gave hope to half the fucking Isle. Mal you psycho, how the fuck are you managing this?” Diego was talking a mile a minute.

“I'm dating a prince, who is less than happy at how his father handled the Isle.”

“You are dating prince Ben!?!” Diego couldn't believe his ears, “What about you and Jay?” he asked.

“He is mine” Carlos practically growled, Diego laughed. “You four are a riot! I better get outta here, I'll see you the 15th okay?”

“Hell yes!” they all agreed.

As Diego left, they stood back to watch kids as young as five eat their snack, before grabbing their box and running down the gangplank. Two hours later the barge dropped them back in Auradon, true to his word Ben was waiting.

“Well how'd it go?” He was practically bouncing.

“They are beyond words.” Mal said, “now can we get back to Auradon prep, this outfit is not nearly as comfy as I thought it was last year.”

Ben grinned and they climbed in the car to bring them back to school. So far everything was going perfectly.

 


	11. Chapter 11

The four Isle kids sat with Ben in an empty classroom, classes ended ten minutes ago. Carlos decided today was the day he told them all the truth about his not-quite mother. Jay silently laced their fingers together in a show of support, Carlos smiled at him and began his tale.

“I wanted to tell you guys about my mother.” Carlos said, Ben looked surprised, Carlos never spoke of the Isle. Mal and Evie looked faintly sick, Evie said, “I think we know enough”, the scars where still fresh in her mind.

“No, I don't even know enough.” Carlos said, “At the same time I know too much.”

Mal opened her mouth to ask what the hell Carlos was talking about when he let the bomb drop.

“Jay knows already, but Cruella isn't my real mother.”

“No shit!” Mal said, mother wasn't a term anyone would use for Cruella.

“No, she didn't give birth to me.”

“Oh my god!” Evie exclaimed, “but you were on the Isle”

“She kidnapped me, shortly before the barrier went up. Apparently the magic used didn't think anything was evil enough to steal a newborn.”

 

Silence reigned before Ben caught on, “You said you don't know much about your mother, what do you know?”

“She went to school with my mother and her name is Anita.” Carlos said softly, he watched Ben pale considerably.

“He thought it might be the lady that works with the orphans.” Jay said.

“I'd bet my kingdom on it.” Ben said, “She has an older daughter and was pregnant but no one knew what happened to the other child, she absolutely refuses to talk about it. If that child was stolen, it makes sense.”

Carlos was silent, he'd hoped Anita might be his mom, but to have it confirmed that easily, it was shocking. Without a word he stood and went over to Jay who was sitting against the wall, he curled in his lap and hid his head against his chest. He felt the tears prickling his eyes, but he didn't have a reason to cry this was good news, wasn't it?

 

Mal and Evie were in shock, everything Carlos had went through and that creature wasn't even his mother! They watched him curl up with Jay, before both going over and throwing their arms around the other two.

Ben watched them awkwardly, it was obvious from how quickly they settled they had sat like this a lot in their past. He was just thinking about excusing himself to let them absorb the news when Mal surprised him, “Get your princely ass over here” she said while patting the ground next to her. He took the invitation and sat with his arm around her waist.

No one said anything, every so often Carlos would sniffle. Twenty minutes later he'd calmed down, “So, we probably found my mom, now what?” He asked, the question was aimed at Mal, she was their leader she had to know what to do.

“I have no idea C.” She told him, while gently rubbing his back. She wanted to bring Cruella back from the dead, and kill her again. She absently traced some of the scars she could feel then stopped as she remembered the first time she'd seen them. They'd just gotten to Auradon and Carlos was trying to catch Jay staring, his plan worked but it also showed Mal all of his scars. Even when they tended his wounds on the Isle Jay tried to keep the back of Carlos' shoulders covered, that day she learned why. Carved in and accented with burns was a single word, 'WORTHLESS'.

“I think the only thing we can do is tell Anita. I'm set to go see the newly finished warehouse with her tomorrow, I think maybe you four should come along.”

 

The five of them stood in the empty warehouse.

“I figure we'll put a row of beds and small dressers along that wall and couches along that one,” he said gesturing to the left then the right.

Mal snorted, “Don't bother. Bring in some old pillows, rugs and blankets, half of them have never had a bed.”

“I guess it's a good thing I brought you guys out.” Ben said, “What about communal space, like to hang out”

“Listen to Mal.” Jay said, “just pile a bunch of soft things against one wall and let the kids loose, they will do the rest.”

Ben looked like he wanted to protest, Carlos' soft voice stopped him, “Really, if you want to help them, don't help them.”

Ben nodded, “Okay, how about clothes and food and things?”

“I think maybe the same, just drop off clothes and food. Diego and his friends seemed to have taken leadership, they will make sure everyone gets something. At first they'll have a three word motto, trust no one.” Jay said.

 

Ben made notes on his clipboard, “One of you go see if the bathrooms are good”

Carlos went, he smiled when he walked in there were ten stalls, each one had a toilet, sink and shower. With the door closed it was total privacy. The last one in the end was big enough for three or four kids, which would be good for those who didn't want to be alone in a new place.

“It's perfect, I couldn't have designed it better myself! That big one on the end is genius” Carlos said as he came out of the bathroom.

“Thank you, common sense can go a long way in designing.”

Carlos froze, a slender woman with strawberry blonde hair was standing with everyone else.

“You must be Carlos, I've heard quite a lot about you” The woman smiled, Carlos realized with a start he had his mothers eyes.

Ben let out a chuckle, “I think perhaps you should hear a bit more.”

Anita looked confused, Carlos found the ability to move and glued himself against Jay's side. Ben continued, “Do one of you want to tell it, or should I?”

“I'm not a story teller, and I think Carlos will squeak if he tries to talk right now.” Jay said.

“Just talk Ben!” Mal said, “it's been long enough.”

 

“Okay, they forgot to make a royal protocol for this one.” Ben tried to joke, no one laughed. “After Ashlyn was born, my mother said you were pregnant again. But no one in Auradon knew what happened, besides you and you didn't share.” Anita paled, Jay was stuck by the resemblance between her and Carlos, if you were looking for it, it was there. “I think the missing pieces came over from the Isle. Cruella kidnapped a child right before the shield kicked in. She told the child his mothers real name was Anita and that they'd gone to school together, but other than that he knew nothing.”

Anita was in shock, “That wicked woman didn't even change your name!” was all she said, her eyes shined with tears as she looked at the small boy. There was no question between the two boys which one was hers. Carlos looked up from Jay's chest to see his mother staring at him. “Hey, it's okay, for once it's all okay.” Anita could see from his actions that this boy, _her son_ had been badly abused. “I won't bite.” she said softly.

 

Anita couldn't think straight, her son, her baby boy had vanished in the night nearly fifteen years ago, now here he was standing in front of her, alive. She fought every urge she had to pull him into a hug, something told her that would end badly.

“You, you don't hate me?” Carlos asked his voice shaking.

“How on this earth could anyone hate you! I regret to say I don't even know you, but no Carlos I don't hate you.”

Jay didn't have time to blink between the time he felt Carlos let go of him and saw him practically tackle Anita in a hug.

“Curella did a pretty good job hating him, no one else has ever managed it though.” Jay said.

 

“I'm gonna leave you guys to catch up” Ben said, “Anita, I'll see you next week end, everything should be ready by then.”

“Thank you Ben, thank you for giving these kids, and me a second chance at family” Anita said. Evie wiped at her eyes.

“It turned out much better than planned. I look forward to rescuing the rest of them” Ben said before walking out the door, Evie and Mal left with him, leaving Carlos and Jay alone with Anita.

 

“I want to know all about your life growing up, what do you like, dislike. My god, I have fourteen years to catch up on.”

Jay laughed he didn't think Carlos would tell much of anything willingly.

“Why don't we sit and I'll try to catch you up?” Carlos said letting go of his mom.

Carlos didn't wait for an answer before sitting against the wall. Jay sat on one side, Anita took the other. Carlos linked his fingers with Jay deciding that was as good a place as any to start, “Well, I'm gay, if you couldn't guess, I'm dating Jay.” he paused, Anita just nodded. “I like video games, and dogs even though they scared me at first. I don't like small places with no windows.”

“You like chocolate, a lot” Jay interrupted

Carlos laughed, “Yeah I have a sweet tooth the size of Auradon.”

Anita smiled and pulled two lollipops out of her pocket, “I work with kids a lot, they all like candy” she watched Carlos rip the paper off one, before handing the other to Jay who slide it into his pocket, “I'll just give it back to you later.” He grinned, he didn't care for lollipops, but Carlos liked anything with sugar.

“What else do you want to know?” Carlos asked around his candy.

“Everything” Anita said.

 

Jay was abruptly reminded of a month ago when Mal had told the school 'everything'.

“Babe, I think you should start with the same everything Mal did.”

Carlos shook his head, “I know where to start I think. I think I should start with the worst.”

Jay nodded, “Anita, you work with orphans, how often are they abused?”

“Not often, a few bruises here and there. I've studied worse, but I haven't seen it yet.”

“I'll fix that” Carlos muttered, he pulled away from the wall and grabbed the edge of his shirt.

“Dude! Don't you want to warn her, or something?” Jay said

“Not really, I am an Isle kid, shock value is fun.” Carlos said while puling his shirt over his head.

 

Anita felt her heart stop. Every inch of Carlos's skin had a scar or burn across it. She didn't think as she reached out to trace one on his arm, he flinched but didn't move away. “How are you still alive?” she asked in awe.

Carlos lifted his hand that was still entwined with Jay's, “blame him and Mal, they patch me up. Before I met them it was sheer dumb-luck.”

“Show her your back, you want the worst, that's it.” Jay said

Carlos scooted forward, he felt Jay trace over one of the letters and shivered.

“That, that, oh! I'd like to turn _her_ into a coat!” Anita growled.

Jay laughed “I like your mom, much better than Cruella.”

Carlos smiled, “me too”.

 

Three hours later Carlos had spoken more about the Isle than he ever had before. When he'd told Anita about roasting marshmallows in the fire he thought she'd be disgusted, instead she told him she wished she had been there with them.

“I know you are rather independent at this point, I won't try to force you home to be a normal kid, but I would like to be in your life. Rodger is going to lose his mind when I tell him and Ashlyn always wanted a brother.”

“I don't think I could be a normal kid.” Carlos admitted, “but I think it would be nice to have a family, besides Jay, Mal and Evie that is. There is a tourney game this weekend, maybe when you're done with Ben you could come watch and we'll hang out after?”

“I think that sounds perfect.” Anita said. She gave Carlos a final hug before going home to tell her husband and daughter that not only was Carlos alive he wanted to be involved in their lives.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Carlos was terrified. Not only was today one of their more important games, after it he'd be visiting with his family, his real family. Jay had promised not to leave him alone, but it was still scary. He pulled his tourney jersey on over a long sleeve shirt, he smirked at his number, 101. Coach had said that was how many miracles it would take for him to be an asset to the team. Carlos, Ben and Jay had practiced half to death and coach had ended up eating his words, Carlos didn't have a chance at MVP, but the team would be hurting if he didn't go play. With one last look at the mirror he left with a smile, for once he was comfortable in his own skin.

 

Carlos walked into the locker room for Ben's usual pre-game pep talk.

“You never get changed in here, but you always come in to check us out” Chad whined

Carlos raised his pierced brow and smirked, “I'd rather look at a road kill naked mole rat than you”.

Jay was first to laugh, the rest of the locker room quickly following suit.

“You're in a good mood” Jay teased while going to stand by his boyfriend.

“Of course I am, I have my family back, I have you and we're going to kick some ass today!” Carlos grinned.

“Well fuck my pep-talk, just listen to his” Ben laughed, the rest of the team quickly joined in. Ben didn't curse often, it was always nice to be reminded that while he'd be king in a few months, he was still just a teenager like them.

“I don't have much to add, we're gonna win, they're gonna lose. That is really all there is to it!”

 

The team stacked their hands let out a whoop and ran from the locker room.  
The game was quick and dirty, the other team was playing just as hard as they were. Ten minutes in the sky had opened up covering them all in water, then mud as the field got turned into a mud pit.

Coach called a time out, “Do we want to call the game for weather?” He asked, his team usually wouldn't play in the mud, after all they were mostly descent from royalty.

The whole team looked at Carlos, “What?” he asked confused.

Ben smiled, “You've been an inspiration for the team, everything you went through makes a tourney game seem like nothing”

“Well, in that case what are we waiting for?” Carlos yelled as thunder broke overhead. Jay held back a flinch at the noise, Carlos didn't even seem to notice it.

Coach sent them back to the field where the proceeded to run the other team into the ground, both metaphorically and literaly.

Jay ran along side Carlos right before the final score “C, go out, I'll pass to you!” He yelled over the rain. Usually Carlos would falter, the winning shot wasn't his thing, but today he did just as Jay said. He vaguely heard the stands erupt into cheers, what he did notice was Jay pulling him into a kiss that left him breathless. “We won babe” Jay laughed, “That puts us in the championships this year”

Carlos squeaked as Jay and Ben lifted him onto their shoulders, a sound that was drown out by another burst of thunder.

 

Mal met them at the sidelines with Anita, a man who had to be Rodger and a girl that they guessed was Ashlyn. Ben and Jay let Carlos down before Mal tackled Ben in a hug, “Babe! I'm covered in mud!” he protested. “Babe!” She mocked “I'm an Isle kid, mud means less than nothing!” That made Jay and Carlos laugh, Carlos stopped laughing when Anita pulled him into a hug as well.

“That was an awesome game, you kids have a lot of talent.” Anita said, “No I don't mind a little mud either, with a herd of dogs at home I see my fair share of it. This is your father, Rodger and your sister Ashlyn. I'd suggest calling her Ash”

“This is Carlos and his boyfriend Jay.” Anita told her family.

“Yeah I'd kinda guessed that from the kiss out there” Ash said with a grin. Carlos turned bright red.

“You can't talk Missy, you and Rachel were in a much more compromising position” Rodger told the girl, making her blush.

Carlos breathed a sigh of relief, at least no one in his family was going to mind him being with Jay.

“So which are the other Isle kids?” Rodger asked.

“Mal, Carlos, Jay, and that blue haired girl talking to Doug is Evie.” Rodger looked surprised.

“You win love, I couldn't pick them out of a crowd.” Rodger told his wife, who laughed at him and told Carlos, “He had that whole 'Isle kids are bad' thing. I told him he'd never even know which kids you were. I guess I was right”

“You're all so different from each other, I guess I expect you all to be more-” he paused as if looking for the right word.

“Evil?” Mal asked

“Broken?” Carlos said.

“Outcast?” Jay added.

“Yes to all of it, I'm ashamed to say I was thinking more like King Adam. It's been minutes and I've been proven very wrong.”

All five kids smiled, “I told you daddy” Ash said, “They are just kids, like momma always told us.”

 

“I wouldn't go that far” Mal, Jay and Carlos said together.

Anita laughed, “Why don't we go get lunch, you too Jay, Ben, Mal, our treat”

“Thanks, but I promised Mal cake when we won, and I think I better keep that promise, she does have an evil streak.” Ben smiled down at Mal, who currently looked as threatening as a newborn kitten.

With a parting wave Anita, Rodger, Ashlyn, Carlos, and Jay walked down the path into the village.

Ashlyn fell a step behind her parents so she was walking next to Carlos, “I like the eyebrow, didn't think isle kids would have piercings.”

Jay watched him relax as he answered, “They don't, my cousin, who I guess isn't really my cousin, did it for me. I used fishing line to keep it open, I didn't get anything to put in it until a couple months ago. I think I was the only one besides him with any piercings.”

“Had to be dangerous in a fight, that'd be ripped right out.” Ash said.

“No one knew he had it, fishing line was too hard to see. I didn't even notice it until he put a bone in it for a school dance.” Jay said from the other side of Carlos.

“A bone?” Now Ash was curious.

“Not a real bone, it was jewelry. I like dog bones and paw prints. In the Isle I always wore black, white and red to drive Cruella even more insane. It started out to piss her off, but I actually started liking the stuff.”

Ash laughed. “That sounds like something Ash would have done” Rodger said from ahead of them.

“Momma said she use to abuse you something bad, why'd you try to piss her off” Ash asked, “You don't have to answer, I'm just curious.”

“She'd been abusive as long as I could remember, nothing could have made it worse, so I figured I'd have some fun with it.” Carlos found he didn't mind answering questions about his past as much as he used to.

After lunch Anita suggested they go look at the village for the Descendants.

“We looked around before, you two go look at report back.”

Carlos and Jay were surprised, in just one week the apartments were up as was a shop. Ben had taken their advice and left things scarce, it was all open lines of sight which made it hard for evil to lurk behind any corners. Inside the warehouse there was a huge pile of pillows, blankets and rugs. Carlos didn't even pause before running and diving into the pile head first. Ashlyn quickly joined him, while Jay just watched. “They are so much alike despite never meeting before.” Jay said when Anita came to stand by him.

“I wasn't lying when I said she'd _always_ wanted a brother.” Anita grinned as the siblings started play fighting in the pillows.

Jay, Anita and Rodger talked about how the descendants would adjust and challenges they expected to face. Carlos and Ash continued to play.

 

Ash was trying to pin Carlos, but he was quick. She got her chance and shoved him right between the shoulder blades, he flinched, but fell forward into the blanket mountain. Ash's curiosity got the best of her, she let him flip over before she asked, “How come you have ridges on your shoulders? More piercings?”

“Nothing that cool, it's scars. Cruella called it her best artwork.” Carlos thought for a second and decided sooner was better than later, “wanna see them? I mean it's not like they are going anywhere.”

Ash nodded, “Call it morbid curiosity”

Carlos smiled and yanked his shirt over his head, at this point he was used to peoples looks of surprise. He turned so she could see the ridges she'd felt earlier. He jumped when she reached out to trace over one of the lines.

“Sorry” she said softly. “Momma said you had bad scars, I thought maybe like mine, I didn't expect anything like that.”

“I showed you mine, you show me yours?” Carlos joked.

“Mine seem twice as stupid next to yours” she said as he pulled his shirt back on. She shoved her sleeves up to show him her forearms which were littered with thin white lines, nearly identical to those that littered his torso and arms.

“I'll let you in on a secret sis, not all of mine are from Cruella” Carlos gave her a grim smile “Jay stopped me.” he shoved his left sleeve up to show her the single line that ran from inner elbow to wrist.

“How, there is no way to survive that, you'd have bled out.”

“Luckily it wasn't deep enough, the blade was dull. I hit the vein in a few spots, sorta nicked it, but I didn't actually slice it up. Looking back I should have known how Jay felt after that night, it was one of the few times I've seen him cry.”

 

The two siblings were so lost in their own conversation they missed that everyone else was staring at them.

“I've never seen her willing show her scars to anyone.” Rodger commented.

“Unless she's friends with Princess Jasmines daughter and got mauled by Raj, it can't be worse than his.” Jay said.

“I'd think she'd hide hers even more from him, she caused her own.” Anita said.

Jay looked surprised, “Why?”

“She wanted to die, she'd gotten dumped by her first boyfriend and got depressed.”

“Carlos has one scar like that, scared the life out of me. I found him laying on on the roof outside his room. He'd written a note and everything.” Jay shook his head.

“Merlin, obviously he's been through a lot, what's your story?” Rodger asked.

“Jafar is my father, my mom died having me. On the Isle I was Mal's right hand and a top of the line thief. Here I'm just a tourney player who happens to be dating a certifiable genius.”

 

Carlos choose that moment to walk over to them, Carlos had his arm slung across her shoulders, her arm was around his waist.

“Momma, can I be here when the Isle kids come?” Ash asked her mom.

“Please, I want her to meet Diego” Carlos added, he wasn't about to tell anyone, but wanted to try his hand at match maker. Ash had told him she was on the verge of dumping Rachel, but hated being single.

“I'll have to be here, I think it would be a very good idea for some kids to be here, so yes you may come with me.” Anita said.

Both kids gave her a blinding smile, “oh hell, no one will ever say no to the two of them together” Jay whined.

“I don't think many people told them no anyway” Anita said.

“Nope” Carlos said, letting the 'P' pop so it echoed throughout the room. “I wonder if Ben can get a stereo for in here, or some instruments”

“Do you dance?” Ash asked.

“Sorta, it's more acrobatics than dancing.”

“So like hip-hop?” She asked

“I dunno.” Carlos said.

Ash pulled out her phone and flipped on a song before sitting it on the floor, she grabbed Carlos' hand and pulled him away from everything.

“Come on, I wanna see! I'll dance too” Ash moved away. Carlos didn't even try to protest, he loved dancing almost as much as he loved Jay.

 

“Tourney is not the right place for him. Doesn't that school have a dance squad?”

“Nope, but I think Ben might make one when the Isle kids get here. He's impressive alone you should see him in a group.”

“You dance on the Isle?”

“Yeah, helps you learn how to move to escape and hide.” Jay grinned.

The song came to an end and Ash scooped her phone up to put on another song. Jay smiled, he liked watching Carlos dance nearly as much as Carlos enjoyed dancing. As Ash turned Carlos took advantage of the empty space. He ran halfway up the way and flipped off it, he landed on his hands and immediately went into a series of back flips that he ended with a twist that looked like a corkscrew that left him on his feet.

“Holy shit!” Ash yelled running over to him.

Jay glanced at Anita and Rodger expecting them to complain about her language, they saw his look and laughed, “We gave up on that battle years ago, she got her mothers mouth.” Rodger laughed, Anita gave him the middle finger and went back to watching the kids. Ash was gesturing wildly while Carlos nodded along. After a minute she made the song restart, this time the two danced together, Jay felt his jaw fall open. He'd never seen this routine before, so Carlos must have picked it up in the last five minutes. As the song ended again both youths came over grinning.

“You are amazing, what was that last dance?” Jay asked

“New, she just taught me it, but it was kinda like one me and Diego used to do so I picked it up quick.” Carlos smiled. He was a bit awkward with Rodger and Anita, but he loved his sister to pieces already.

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

The barge bumped softly against the dock, the area below appeared empty. The goblins quickly unloaded usual, to an onlooker nothing was out of the ordinary. However just behind the tree line something astounding was happening. Diego was double checking that all the kids had everything they wanted or needed for the rest of their lives. He was reminding the younger ones that this was forever, no matter what they would never see their parents again. So far they had all nodded, they were ready, no one had forgotten anything. Diego waited for the signal, all the kids were hiding in and around the trees of surrounding the wharf. Even if Maleficent herself walked to the wharf nothing was out of order.

 

One goblin walked to past the trees before letting out a sharp whistle. Another goblin, they assumed on the boat let out another whistle, then a moment later one more sounded. Like a flood the children scampered down from trees, around from rocks and out of divots in the earth. Just shy of two hundred children darted up the gangplank to freedom. As soon as they got on the barge they laid down flat. Anyone watching the barge from the Isle would see a patchwork of colors, just like deck of the barge usually had. Diego continued to watch from the trees, the goblin walked back down the path making a come here gesture. Diego waited for him to get to the bottom of the gang plant before yelling, “Any one else?”

Nothing answered him, so he ran from his tree to the gangplank, grinning wide as he made it to freedom.

The boat left with no issues, Diego couldn't believe their luck. The kids had just escaped, he slumped against the railing, never in his wildest dreams did he think that they'd make it off the Isle, but here they were.

 

On the dock of Auradon the original four Isle kids waited for the rest of the Isle kids to get there. Mal gave a sigh of relief as the barge came into view. They had made it safe, now the hard part, adjusting to non-Isle life. Ben had been going to send a cars for them to be driven to their village, Mal had laughed in his face.

“Let us walk. It will help them, I know this is fucked up to you, but please, just let us do this our way.”

Ben immediately agreed, him and some others were waiting in the warehouse, on the opposite wall from the door with nothing but open space between them. Everything was as non-threatening as it could be.

 

As the barge approached the dock Diego called for the kids to stand up.

“First and foremost, is anyone injured beyond a scrape or bruise? Please get to the front of the group. Once they are out of the way anyone who hasn't eaten in the last day or so get behind them. Anyone with someone younger than two, behind them. The rest of you fall in, my team bring up the rear, from here it's up to you to make sure no one is left behind.” He gave his orders and watched as the kids fell into groups as he asked. To his surprise the Gastons and Harriet Hook were helping get everyone in the right group. The barge bumped against the dock and Diego went to lead them down, helping a young child that appeared to have a broken leg. Mal greeted them with a backpack of supplies, “Injuries over here, Evie and Carlos have food for the starved ones. Anyone else just wait for a few minutes and we'll walk to the village.

 

Jay and Mal bandaged the kids up, most of them needed splints, the ones with leg injures would be carried by older kids as needed. The kids that were hungry were given a snack and drink, nothing much but enough to keep them going until they could get to the village.

“Who are the leaders right now?” Mal asked Diego, the later gave a whistle and seven older teens walked over. “This is my team, we are acting leaders just because we're older.”

“Okay, two in the back, two with the hungry, two with the babies, two with the broken”

Diego quickly paired his friends off and they all took over their groups. They began the march to the village, Mal was extremely happy to see the apartment come into view. They walked through a small gate. “The whole area is behind this short fence, I know you guys can jump it easy, that was the plan. You can see the border but it's easy to cross. Inside this fence your comfort is first, no one else.” They continued to the warehouse, some of the kids whispering to each other. “This is home” Mal stopped at the door. “Inside are a few people who helped bring this together. There is also a table with food, enough for all of you and there will be more at dinner time so you don't need to hoard it. There is a wall with blankets and things to make beds, please let the younger kids pick first, we will get more of anything that is needed. Older kids may go into the apartments when they're ready, if they're ever ready.”

“Kids that are injured, even just scrapes and bruises, please stay to the right hand wall, Carlos is in charge of you for the moment.” Jay said, watching as some of them shifted ready to go as soon as they could. Mal shoved the doors open, and the kids filed in. The broken kids went to sit along the wall, the older kids breathed a sigh of relief when they saw how open it was here. The younger kids grabbed blankets and pillows, many of them never having a chance to get anything of their own before. Kids that hadn't eaten in days gravitated to the food table.

 

Ben couldn't believe his eyes, they'd done it. Just under two hundred kids were inside the warehouse. Anita was playing triage for the hurt kids. Scrapes were going to Jay and Carlos to fix clean and bandage. Broken bones were going to a medic who had set up a small cubical in the far corner of the room. Little kids were laying on blankets with even smaller ones crawling around them. Their eyes were darting back and forth as if they expected their parents to appear and take them back. He wished he could take away their fear, but he knew it was useless.

Evie was sorting through the clothes, there was tons. First she did by boys and girls, then she did by size. She slowly worked through the kids, giving each one a shirt and pants, some of them changed immediately others tucked the clothes away as if unbelieving that they really could have them.

 

When dinner time arrived they were still trying to settle the kids, Anita had taken to the babies soothing them to sleep and giving their older siblings a break. Diego was glued to Ashlyn, the two had been fast friends. Carlos and Jay had just finished up the last of the wounds and the medic had two more casts to set before she too was done. There was a sharp knock on the door, it was amazing to watch, the older kids were instantly in front of the smaller. Everything had stopped, there was no talking, no movement nothing, just defensive stances. Ben went over to the door, the kids didn't trust him exactly, but they understood he was on their side. Behind the door was his father and Fairy Godmother who had agreed to continue using magic to help speed things along at the camp.

Ben turned and spoke to the kids, he'd noticed they responded best to Ben the teenager not Ben the soon to be king. “This is my father, King Adam, he just wants to check on how you guys settled and make sure there is nothing we need immediately. The lady is Headmistress you might have heard of her, Fairy Godmother.” He heard some giggles, “She's gonna help with the food” A sweep of the room showed him the older kids had relaxed, they no longer expected an attack, but they also weren't entirely comfortable with the new comers. Jay solved that with a smirk, “they won't hurt you, thiefs honor”.

“What honor?” Diego laughed, and just like that everyone relaxed. Fairy Godmother went to the table and spoke quietly to the kids near it. “I'm just going to wave my wand and bibbity boppiy boo you up some dinner. After this the table will fill on it's own at each meal.” she performed her charm, then Carlos came up and asked for another favor, she nodded to the pale boy and did as he asked. Next to the main table was a smaller one that held candy and desserts, she watched some of the smaller kids dart to the candy. Carlos spoke up, “Remember the lollipops gave tummy aches if you didn't eat? That stuff is the same, you have to eat food first” the kids instantly redirected to grab real food.

 

King Adam spoke with everyone to find out how things were, everything was apparently, amazing.

“Hey guys!” Diego yelled. Heads whipped to him, smaller kids flinching at the noise, “Make sure you have enough to sleep on while we have people here to help us, everyone should have something to lay on, under and a spot for their head!”

“If the kids would stand, I can ensure everyone has what they need, without touching what they may have already acquired”

Everyone looked from fairy godmother to Diego, who nodded, everyone stood and she waved her wand. Those without a pillow got one, blankets went to those without and extra plush blankets went to those who hadn't grabbed anything to lay on. A large stack of extra things piled against the wall as extras. With a final wave every child was given a small stuffed animal. The original four laughed as they were included in that spell, they wanted to protest, but in truth they'd never had a stuffed animal before.

 

Ben watched the youngest kids hug the animals close while the other kids tried to look disinterested at the same time they held the animals in a death grip. His father came over to talk to him, “You've done well, better than I. I hope your success continues.” King Adam told him. He hugged his father before he and Fairy Godmother left the kids to their own devices. Ben sought Mal out, he noticed the kids flinched when someone yelled, he wanted to avoid that. “Hey I have something more to show them, I don't want to yell though.”

Mal smiled, “Noticed they hate it, hum?” Without waiting for an answer she whistled, it fluttered and sounded similar to a bird. Mal stood with her arms crossed in what Ben had decided was her 'leader' pose. Heads slowly scanned the room before landing on Mal. “All yours babe.” she smirked and dropped her arms.

“I have one more thing to show you before night sets in, those interested follow us, the young and hurt please stay here, someone else will show you another time.”

A small group that included the Gastons, Yzma's son, Harriet, and Smees' son gathered near Ben and the original VK's. After a moment he lead them out and around the warehouse following a string of blue lights, it was still light, but twilight was close.

 


	14. Chapter 14

“Is that what I think it is?” Carlos asked as the outline came into view.

“Mhmm” Ben hummed.

Sprawled out before them was a play ground, but it looked for all the world like a junk yard.

“You made it!” Mal nearly knocked Ben over hugging him. The Descendants couldn't believe their eyes, everyone's favorite safe spot was sitting in front of them.

“It's made of safer materials, but all the stuff is there” Ben said. Some of the kids tore off, unable to help themselves.

“How did you manage this?” Jay couldn't believe it.

“Mal drew it, every last detail. She worked on it for days. I wanted a normal playground, but this made more sense. It gives everyone some tiny part of home.” Ben said

Suddenly a small girl with ice blue hair pulled on Ben's shirt.

“Yes?” Ben asked trying to sound kind.

“Can we sleep out here?”

“Sure you can!” Jay said before anyone else could, the young girl raced off.

“Whose kid was that?” Ben wondered

“Hades, she has a twin brother, which was probably the 'we' she meant” Carlos said.

“Some of them will be way happier out here.”

Mal did her bird like whistle again, heads peeked out of various places, Mal waited then yelled “Rattcliffes' that includes you!” three more kids peeked out and looked at her. “You guys can sleep here or in the warehouse, please let Diego or his group know if you will be out here. Bring a blanket, the area is heated but it will get cold” Mal said once she had every ones attention. This area was heavy with magic, but it was the best way to keep the kids safe and comfortable. “It will not get fully dark here, or in the warehouse. All the paths are lit. Unless you are back in a hole or under a blanket, the whole area has a gentle light at all times.” She saw a few kids look grateful. “We will leave you to it” she said while turning away.

 

Jay, Ben, Evie, Ash and Diego immediately turned to follow her.

“I'm gonna go explore for a bit” Carlos said.

“Want me to tag along?” Jay asked.

“Nah I'm fine” Carlos took off at a jog.

As curfew approached Mal, Evie and Jay helped the other kids settle in for the night. They piled nearly on top of each other in one corner of the room, the youngest in the corner, the older fanned out around them.

They may be in a new place, but everything was still the same.

“I gotta go track down Han's brat, he decided he didn't need to check in with me.” Diego said, exasperation clearly written on his face.

“If you see C, let him know curfew was like ten minutes ago” Jay said. He was a bit worried Carlos hadn't come back yet, but knew the boy was safe here.

Mal and Evie both looked surprised, they hadn't noticed it was that late.

Ben laughed, “We have special permission to be out as needed when it comes to the Descendants Project. As long as we keep our grades up.”

He saw the relief on Evies face as she helped a small girl change from the animal hide pants she had form the Isle into a pair of soft sweat pants.

 

Diego found Hans' boy with no trouble, he may or may not have threatened him with being sent back to the Isle before setting off to find Carlos. He had a feeling he knew where he was, if Mal had remembered it. He set off for the far end of the lot, he smiled as the silhouette of the vehicle came into view. The car had been a pet project of Dr. Facilier at one point, but it had long been left abandon in the junk yard. Carlos loved the thing, he was always trying to make it work to no avail, gasoline wasn't available on the Isle. He walked up to the car, being careful to make some noise, he didn't want to scare the boy. As he peeked in the window he sighed, the inside of the car wasn't identical but it had the seats and a steering wheel. Mal probably hadn't been there enough to really remember it. Carlos was currently laying on the backseat sound asleep, by the soft glow of the junkyard Diego could see he'd been crying.

 

He slipped in through the driver side window and knelt on the seat so he could reach Carlos, he hated to wake the kid up. Even though he looked healthier than ever he still had dark circles under his eyes, indicating sleep and him were not friends. Diego reached out and shook his shoulder, “hey C, time to wake up” he said softly. In a split second Carlos was awake, he curled up on the opposite side of the car as far from Diego as he could. Diego watched him look around and saw the panic set in, his eyes so wide it would have been comical in any other situation.

“It, it can't be. We made it out, we were safe.” Carlos wrapped his arms around his legs and sobbed.

“C, man, your safe, chill. It's a replica Mal made. Look, no gauges!” He tried to reason with him. Carlos didn't even seem to hear him. With a sigh he slid into the back seat, he'd been happy when Carlos got sent to Auradon, it meant he never had to sit in this fucking car with him again, yet here they sat. Same as always, Carlos broken and Diego trying to calm him down.

“I hate this fucking car” Diego muttered as he pulled Carlos into a hug, “shit you actually weigh something now.”

“Carlos, look at me” he waited until the younger boy did. “Look at the dashboard, it's not right. We're in Auradon. Mal made a replica of the junk yard, it's not the real thing. All the kids are safe, you and Jay are disgustingly adorable and all of us have a future. You need to get a grip so you can head back to school and I can go back to the descendants.” Diego told him, the new name for their group felt weird, but right.

It felt like it took hours, but Diego was used to Carlos and his panic attacks, slowly he watched the light come back to his eyes. Finally he looked up at the dashboard, then back at Diego.

“I did it again didn't I?”

“Yeah, has it happened a lot since you've been here?”

“Only one other time.” Carlos said.

“Then don't complain. That one summer they were damn near daily.”

“I know, I know. Lets get back before they send out a search party.”

“Sounds good, I'm hoping I can convince Ash back to visit.” Diego grinned.

Carlos laughed, “She'll be around, she's my sister.”

Diego stopped in his tracks. “You found your mom, your family?”

“Yeah, did I forget that part?”

“Just a little!” Diego shoved his shoulder in mock anger

“Ehh, they are family, but you're still my cousin.” Carlos told him.

“I better be, now what are my chances with your sister?”

Carlos laughed, “Ben thought that, Mal, Jay, Evie and I were a fucked up family, he should hear this.”

“I didn't hear chances in that.” Diego teased him.

“Ask her yourself, ya big wuss.” Carlos grinned while shoving the warehouse door open.

“Miss me?” He asked while putting his arm around Jay.

“A bit, what took so long?”

“Fell asleep in the car, Diego woke me up and I had a bit of a panic attack, all good now. Except for us blowing curfew.”

“Mal remembered your car?” Jay was surprised she really had gotten every detail. “No curfew for us, King Adam gave us a break as long as we don't hurt our grades we can be out all night to help Project Descendants.”

“Yep, she remembered the car, I have no idea how she remembered so much.” Carlos said

 

“We should probably leave the descendants for the night, I'll be back tomorrow to check on you all. If tonight was any indication I don't think it will take long for me to back out of this project. There really isn't much I can do beyond helping the kids get adopted here.” Anita told Ashlyn who promptly pouted from her spot next to Diego. Anita hid a laugh, she looked just like her daughter when her and Rodger met, granted Ash hadn't swam in a pond.

“I know that face” Anita laughed, then shook her head Ash would figure it out on her own. “Come on, you can come back tomorrow.” Ash continued to pout but followed her mother.

 

With that everyone left for the night, Carlos gave Diego one last look, “are you sure you guys are good alone?”

“Carlos; look around you, most of them are already asleep. For the first time ever we really are good.”

Carlos looked around, Diego was right. They were good, in every sense of the word.

 

 

“I can't believe kids already took the apartments over!” Evie exclaimed. It was Wednesday night, the kids had gotten to Auradon that Saturday. On Sunday Anita and Ash came back with Pongo the third. They tied his leash to a post of the fence and let the kids meet him when they were ready. He just laid there while two hundred little hands slowly patted his head. On Monday many of the teenagers moved their blankets into the apartment of their choice. The houses were barren, but offered a bedroom, living room, bathroom and kitchen to each kid. On Tuesday Lonnie and a her friends had come to visit, everyone had spend hours running around the village playing tag.

“It is remarkable progress. I think it might be time to give them some currency, maybe a garden they can sell from.” Ben said, their fund had money but he wanted to see the village of descendants thrive, not just exist.

 

“Isn't it soon for that?” Mal asked, surprise in her voice.

“I would have said so, but Diego asked me last night if there was anyplace he could work around the school to earn some money. They want to be like everyone else, Diego wants to take Ash on a date and one of his friends wants to buy furniture.”

“That is amazing. Isle of Evil my ass.” Mal said.

“I was sure we'd have at least some fights, but there has been nothing. Anita agrees we can let things progress, there is no reason to delay it. We might even let some adults come in to meet the littles and work on adoptions in the next couple weeks.” Ben said.

“Wow.” Mal was shocked, she hadn't even adjusted _that_ quickly.

“I thought we'd end up with Descendant Village, but at this rate it will just be another tiny part of Auradon as the kids are really trying to mesh with us.” Ben said

 

Carlos grinned, “I'm sure some of us will live here, after all I don't have anywhere else to go.”

“me either” Mal, Evie and Jay said.

Ben stared at them, they fit into Auradon so well he often forgot they were descendants too.

“Okay, so _someone_ will be here, but not enough for a village.”

“Look at it this way, every one here will need a house, that takes land, you have land. So while it won't be exclusively descendants but mostly us” Evie said.

“At this point I don't care how it goes, you guys are out of the Isle and not psychotic murders.” Ben said, that made them all smile.

 

 

 

 

Jay and Carlos walked through the junk yard, Jay was marveling at just how much detail there was, every last discarded tire was in place. He walked over piles of junk with practiced ease, it was easier here since everything was stationary there was no risk of junk sliding out from under you.

“Lets go over by that stupid car of yours.” Jay said

“It's not mine.” Carlos said, while redirecting towards it.

“May as well be.” Jay said.

Carlos jogged over to the car and jumped up to sit on the tailgate.

(A/N for those wondering I'm picturing an El Camino, car and truck all at once)

Jay wasn't in a hurry, he looked at Carlos sitting on the tailgate and smiled. It was an old sight, he _always_ sat on, in and around that car. Jay suddenly had the same old urge to pull Carlos off the tailgate and kiss him senseless. He grinned, this time he didn't need to hide a damn thing, he walked the last few steps and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. When he pulled back he was still smiling, “I can't even tell you how many times I've wanted to do that.” Jay said.

 

“Probably about as many times as I've wished you would. I remember the night we laid out in this thing to watch the lanterns burn out over the forest. You had to bright idea to lay in our boxers because it was so hot. I used up every ounce of self control I had that night.” Carlos admitted with a grin before letting go of Jay and flipping over the tailgate to lay in the bed of his odd little car. Jay scampered over the gate to join him

“See this would have happened years ago if we both weren't so stupid.”

“Not stupid, scared. Love isn't a thing over there, sexual arrangements maybe, but not what we have.”

Jay smirked and moved his hand down Carlos' back to grab his ass.

“We have a sexual arrangement” Carlos grinned, “I look sexual and you arrange to kiss me.”

“That was a bad joke.” Jay said before kissing Carlos again. This time they didn't break apart. Carlos moved so he was straddling Jays hips, their lips never detaching. Jay bit down on Carlos neck, earning him a soft moan from the boy on top of him. Carlos hips pressed forward, practically on their own, both boys groaned as their erections rubbed together through their jeans.

“If you keep doing that we'll both need showers tonight.” Jay said, his breathing ragged.

Carlos moved to kiss behind Jay's ear and whispered to him, “I need one anyway, may as well have a damn. Good. Reason.” he punctuated the last three words with a grind of his hips. He yelped when Jay grabbed his ass and thrust back against him. The next moments passed in a blur of hips and lips, all too soon Carlos felt the familiar tightening in his stomach.

“Ugh, I'm so close.” He murmured between kisses.

“Me too.” Jay said, his hands roaming over the smallers back. He lightly dug his nails in and grinned when Carlos sucked in a breath.

“Like that?” Jay smirked.

“Mhmm”

Jay dug his nails in again, just below the scars on Carlos' shoulders and dragged his hands towards his ass. Carlos moaned and thrust his hips forward as an orgasm ripped through him, Jay quickly followed at the sight of Carlos coming undone.

Both laid there recovering, “That as a fucking brilliant idea.” Jay said as his breathing returned to normal.

“Mhmm. Next time no pants” Carlos grinned.

 

“What are you doing with no pants?”

Carlos froze when he heard Ash's voice, a second later she came into view with Diego who leaned on the back of the car.

“Aww, is my wee baby cousin finally playing well with others?” Diego teased.

“I play fine with others, I just prefer to play with Jay.” Carlos shot back.

“Mhmm, Jay is a lucky bastard, you're a hell of a kisser.”

 

“What!” Jay said at the same time Ash exclaimed, “he's you cousin!”

“Not really related, remember?” Carlos said

“Skinny ass there thought he might be gay, ended up making out with me in the back seat of this hoopty to prove it to himself.” Diego said with a smirk.

“Damn, wish I'd been in the audience for that one.” Jay lamented.

“Me too!” Ash agreed

“Hey, I am related to you!” Carlos whined.

“I met you what, two weeks ago? Besides you _are_ good looking, it runs in the family.”Ash grinned.

“If I kiss him again what do I get?” Diego asked with a grin.

“A blow job” Ash said without thinking.

Carlos felt his jaw drop open. Diego looked to Jay, “Don't look at me! I can't match or beat that offer.”

“you're right nothing beats a blow job” Diego said, everyone laughed.

 

“Whaddya think C, shall we indulge these two perverts?”

His answer was Carlos launching over the edge of the car to stand next to him. “They're perverts, but they're our perverts. Besides if someone over there gets horny enough I might finally get laid.” Carlos smirked.

Diego leaned down and gave him a quick peck.

“Oh come on.” Ash whined

Carlos was hiding a laugh, he knew Diego had more in mind or he wouldn't have asked first. A moment later he felt Diego lip ring again and smiled. He felt his tongue sweep his bottom lip and gave him entrance.

“Holy fucking hell!” Ash said.

“That's hotter than I was expecting, and that's saying quite a lot.” Jay agreed.

A moment later they pulled away from each other, Diego dropped a kiss to Carlos' forehead. “Welcome to Auradon, where we never do that again, but get to live happily ever after.” Carlos grinned up at his cousin.

“Never say never, I'll do almost anything for a piece of ass.” Diego laughed while he tangled his fingers with Ash's. Jay got out of the car and pulled Carlos into a hug, the younger smirked “Are you stealing lamps again, or are you that happy to see me.”

“Very happy to see you. Of course I'd had a bit of a crush on Diego over there a few years back, didn't know he had any connection to you.”

“Aww, I'd kiss you too, but I think Ash'd kill me.”

“Not on your life, but I've already had my father walk in on me with someone, I'd hate to think of who could walk up if I fucked you here.” Ash said, Carlos blushed to his roots.

“You don't get to be shy now!” Jay said.

“Like hell I don't!” Carlos said. “I'm dragging you back to our room, Ash can go do what she will.”

“I'm hoping she'll do a lot!” Diego exclaimed as Ash dragged him off.

 

“So you and Diego fooled around on the Isle?” Jay asked.

“Not really, he'd found out I'd never kissed anyone, then I admitted I might be gay. He decided I should test that theory and we had a bit of a make out session in the back seat.” Carlos admitted.

Jay felt words leave him, then he decided to see how red Carlos could get, “If he's ever single again we should have a threesome.”

“What?” Carlos yelped, he was practically glowing red his blush was so deep.

“I wanted to see how red you'd get. Don't worry, I don't intend to share you.” Jay assured his boyfriend before linking their hands together while they walked back to their dorm.

 


	15. Chapter 15

“I can't believe it's been a whole year since we rescued the Descendants.” Carlos and Jay sat on a bench together in a small park that sat between Auradon Prep and the Descendant Village. The village itself had changed into a real town. They had houses built, more apartments, stores and even the park. The magic had been slowly removed as they replaced it with electric.

“Seven months since Ben became king” jay shot back.

Carlos shook his head, he still couldn't believe Ben was actually a king now. Everyone in Auradon seemed to be very happy with him because unlike his father he saw the whole picture, not just his tiny part of it.

 

The younger Descendants had been placed with foster parents, then adopted once their foster found suitable parents. The teenagers had largely remained in the village, a few were adopted with their younger siblings, but for the most part they didn't try for a new home. They had been on their own too long. The village had some of the best artisans in Auradon. Despite being teens they had been making their own things so long it was second nature. It started when Audrey visited with Ash and Diego, who had gotten engaged and moved in together after Bens coronation, saw their furniture and fell in love. Diego didn't see the big deal, after all he'd made his bedroom set on the Isle too. Audrey offered to pay him to make her a set and before he knew it he was making pieces before anyone ordered them and opening a store front. His friends often stopped by to help him with designs and detail work, most of them had found jobs cleaning the school or working at the castle, so they helped him part time.

Other teens quickly started to show off what they could make.

 

“Unc!” a small boy with black hair and blue eyes yelled while running at Carlos full speed. Carlos grinned and scooped the small boy up.

“Hey there Sy, where's daddy?” he asked as Diego jogged into sight.

“Oh good you caught him, little rat is fast.” Diego whined.

Jay laughed. Sy as he was called was the youngest descendant he'd been under one year old when they left the Isle. They'd tried to adopt him out, but he always cried if he was away from Diego or Mal for a long time. Diego had finally given up and said he'd adopt the kid. Anita had tried to talk him out of it, but he was technically qualified and Sy seemed to love him, so in the end she gave up and approved the adoption.

 

Diego flopped on the bench, “I swear he has a perpetual sugar high.”

“Might be his parents, the biological ones I mean.” Carlos said. In truth no one was sure who had fathered or birthed the child. Even on the Isle he was basically an orphan, cared for by the other kids. Rumors said Sid was his father, but no one ever hinted at a mom for the child.

“Why don't we give Dada a break and kidnap the Munchkin for a while?” Jay asked with a grin.

“I think he'll probably kiss you if we do” Carlos said while standing up and settling Sy on his hip. “I guess we'll risk it. D, go home, take a nap or something. We'll drop him off after dinner.”

 

Carlos and Jay took the toddler back to their apartment and let him loose. He gravitated to his toys that occupied a corner of the room. Carlos often watched Sy while Jay helped Diego at the shop. Ash had gotten a job doing make up for Snow White, so she often had to leave at a moments notice when a new story broke. Carlos and Jay were like second parents to the kid. Carlos flopped on the couch and proceeded to channel surf.

“Hey C, want a grilled cheese?

“Yes!”

“Sy, food?” He asked

“Yum, yums!” he agreed.

Jay smiled and set about the kitchen, a few minutes later he tossed two sandwiches on one plate, and one on a plastic plate that had a picture of Pluto on it. He dropped them on the coffee table along with a can of soda for Carlos and a sippy cup of juice for Sy. When he went back with his own sandwich and soda Carlos was almost done and glued to his laptop while the TV played a show for Sy. Jay settled in and leaned on Carlos, watching what he was doing on the computer. He smirked, yet again Carlos was looking for his car, but this time he was looking for one that worked. He'd realized at Ben's coronation that _his_ couldn't be the only one in existence, so he entertained himself with looking for one and planning what he would do it when he got it. Their afternoon passed, after Carlos cooked dinner they walked back over to Dieogs and Ashs.

“Mamma, Dada” Sy chanted while pounding his tiny fists on the door. Ash opened it and scooped him up in a hug, “Hi Squirt, didja have fun with your uncles?”

The little boy nodded and launched into an explanation of his day that no one fully understood.

 

Jay sneaked away while Carlos tried to translate Sy's day into English.

“Here you go, it's in your garage” Diego said while handing him a key. Jay grinned, Carlos was going to freak out in about ten minutes.

“Fucking awesome” Jay said trying to contain his excitement.

“You guys deserve it, really, you four saved the rest of us. Mal got her prince, Evie is practically _the_ name in fashion and you two got each other. Everything you guys ever wanted you got, this is just the last little piece.” Jay pulled Diego into a hug, the two of them had ended up as close as brothers over the last year.

“Jay you coming, or is this going to get interesting?” Carlos teased. Ash choked on her drink while Diego blushed and Jay laughed, “I don't wanna injure Sy's eyes, so I guess I'm coming.”

 

“Mind if we stop by the house? I wanna check on everything.”

“Sure.” Carlos agreed and followed jay. They had started building their own home about a month ago. On Halloween Jay had asked Carlos to marry him, and from there it just made sense. Carlos couldn't imagine spending his life with anyone else anyway. As their house came into view Carlos smiled. It had rows of windows in each room, even the closets had skylights. Jay had laughed when Carlos suggested it, then put them in anyway. Jay stopped at the black picket fence and pulled his fiance into a hug.

“I got a surprise for you.”

“If you put your dick in a box again I will cut it off you.” Carlos warned with a laugh.

“Nope, it's better than that. Close your eyes, I'll guide you.”

“Better than your dick, hum that's a short list.” Carlos joked.

Jay chuckled as he lead him to the garage, he flipped the lights on and faced him away from the car.

“You had one project on the Isle you never got to finish, it was also the one you spent the most time on.” Jay watched Carlos brows furrow, he'd finished every project as far as he knew.

“Open your eyes.”

Carlos did and Jay handed him the key, suddenly it all clicked, Jay watched his eyes widen, before gently spinning him around. Sitting in their garage was an El Camino, but this one was actually his.

“All your specs, all the hours of 'I want this', I listened. Ben and Diego helped me pull it together.” Jay said

Carlos had left to walk around the car, it was pitch black with blood red interior. It was perfect, right down to the white paw prints that ran from bumper to bumper across the roof like a racing stripe.

Suddenly Jay was laying flat on the floor, he hadn't expected Carlos to literally jump him with joy.

“You. Are. Fucking. Amazing.” Carlos said punctuating each word with a kiss.

“I try, there is one more thing.”

“What the hell else could you manage?” Carlos looked at him.

“I talked to your mom. I know you never had a birthday before, so I asked her what your birth date was.”

Carlos felt his jaw drop, he'd never found the guts to ask, sure it was important, but it wasn't a big deal. He'd lived his whole life without knowing the exact day of his birth, so he didn't want to make a big deal of it. His mom had a habit of crying anytime he asked 'simple' questions like that, right before she detailed exactly what she would do to Cruella if she was still alive.

“So when is it?” Carlos asked

“Happy birthday.” jay told him with a kiss.

“You're kidding me right?” Carlos said.

“Nope, January 15th, the same day we rescued a whole Isle full of kids you turned fifteen. So today you're sixteen and can go get your permit to drive that car over there.”

“That is fucking awesome!” Carlos cheered. “Not quite as awesome as you though.” Carlos smiled before catching his fiances lips in another kiss.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks!  
> And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
